


The Exchange Program

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to work and live with the Tok'ra for a month. Kind of an exchange program of sorts - to learn more about their life, their technology and tactics etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to a combination of these two plot bunnies from the Tok'ra Resistance board:
> 
> 1)
> 
> Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Jacob, Selmak, other Tok'ra
> 
> Romance, Angst. Sam goes to work and live with the Tok'ra for a month. Kind of an exchange program of sorts - to learn more about their life, their technology and tactics etc.  
> She spends time with Dad (who must be a major part of the story), goes on a mission or two with them, and basically immerses herself in their culture. Dealing on an everyday basis with Martouf/Lantesh is difficult, with those darn memories getting the way, maybe at really inopportune times.  
> She finds herself very attracted to Martouf, but he isn't sure a relationship is a good idea (at least not yet), on the other hand Lantesh is clearly at least in lust with her.  
> 1\. Must have some interaction between Sam and Selmak. 2. Must include, a hot and heavy kiss between Sam and Lantesh (anything else is optional). 3. Must have lots of Martouf angst.
> 
> 2)
> 
> Sam, Martouf/Lantash
> 
> Sam is on exchange with the Tok'ra. Cue awkwardness. Martouf/Lantash must help her with/be in charge of her while there.  
> Sam must realize she is falling in love with him. Martouf either isn't quite in love with her yet (but he does have a crush on her), or he is in denial, because he thinks it is too soon after the death of his mates.  
> Lantash is in love (and lust) with Sam, but may or may not have admitted to more than the lust. Tries to convince Martouf to pursue her.  
> Some awkwardness, when they end up having sex because they were emotionally stressed/in danger/comforting each other/warming/whatever and reacted to their attraction. Eventually they have to realize they love each other.

Sam POV

I am more than a little anxious as I shoulder my backpack and grab my bags, before stepping through the Stargate to Vorash. I am going to work - and live - with the Tok'ra for a month. I am the first in a kind of exchange program of sorts, and the idea is to learn more about their life, their technology, their tactics, etc. Of course, for me it will also be a time to learn more about Jolinar, and I am chosen because I am uniquely qualified, wit my memories from Jolinar.

Of course, I am also the only one who volunteered, and while going on this exchange program is something I do want, it is also making me more than a little nervous.

I will get to spend time with my dad, and that is great! I will also get to spend time with other people Jolinar knew, particularly Martouf/Lantash, and while I consider them friends, and look forward to get to know them better, I am also feeling a bit uncomfortable with the prospect of being near them so much.

I don't really know why I feel that way, because I like them a lot. Maybe it is because of the relationship they shared with Jolinar, and the feelings and memories from her I carry. That is probably why, and I should stop being so ridiculous!

Pushing my worries aside, I turn to nod at my team mates. "Seeing in a month, guys!"

I step through the wormhole, and a short time later I am on Vorash.

"Hello, Major Carter."

I nod at the young Tok'r waiting at the Stargate. He has a large bag beside him, so I know he is the one who is going to Stargate Command, while I stay at the Tok'ra.

"Hello... Joh'ak, is it, right?"

He smiles. "Yes. My symbiote's name is Joh'ak. I am his host, Norlan."

I smile back at him. "Nice to meet you, Norlan - and Joh'ak. I hope you'll have a good time at the SGC. Don't let Colonel O'Neill harass you too much."

The Stargate has shut down, and he dials Earth. "I am aware of some animosity there - and among a number of your people. I hope this exchange program will begin to help with that."

"So do I."

Norlan sends his iris code, then hand me the GDO. "Will you take this back to the Tok'ra? We only have a few, and there is no reason for me to take this to the world of the Tau'ri."

"Sure, that makes sense."

He nods at me. "Thank you."

"Good luck!" I offer, as he steps up to the wormhole. He turns and nods at me, and then he walks through.

I pick up my bags again, and as the wormhole shuts down behind me, I start to walk in the direction I know the entrance is in. I have not taken many steps before Tok'ra guards appear from their hiding places.

One of them is Martouf, and he steps up to me, nodding to me and giving me a big, charming smile. "Hello, Samantha... and welcome."

"Hi, Martouf. Thanks."

"Please, those looks heavy. Allow me to carry some of your bags." He reaches for my bags, and I let him take the two I carry over my shoulders.

My backpack is pretty heavy - otherwise I would have insisted on carrying everything myself. He looks pleased that I allow him to take the luggage, though.

"Thanks - I can carry it myself, but it _is_ rather heavy with all of this." I smile at him.

"I will take Samantha to the tunnels." Martouf tells a Tok'ra who is probably the leader of the guards group.

"Then we will return to our posts." The Tok'ra says.

We walk to the entrance, and I concentrate on sensing the rings. I know that is how the Tok'ra find them - aside from the fact that they know where they are, of course.

I get it fairly right, which pleases me. Adjusting my position a little bit, I smile at Martouf, who activates the rings. We are quickly whisked down into the tunnels.

* * *

"Where's my dad?" I ask, as we walk along the corridor towards the quarters that has been set aside for me.

"He is on a short mission to Kohlun, to trade for meat and eggs. He will be back later today." Martouf says.

I nod. "Okay."

"This is your quarters." Martouf walks into the room, through the short, bent corridor connecting the room to the main corridor. He dumps the bags on the bed.

"Thanks." I put my backpack down. "It looks fine." And it does. Everything I need. Bed, a desk and a chair, a kind of couch-like thing, a dresser with drawers, and a closet.

"There is a small washroom with a toilet in here, but there is only a shower. If you want a real bath, you have to use the communal pools. I will show you where those are later."

"The shower will probably suffice, but thanks." I stretch.

"Do you wish to eat while we wait for Jacob?"

I consider it. I am actually a little hungry, as I didn't have time to eat anything since breakfast, and it is well past noon now. Or it is back at the base. I think the time difference is a couple of hours here, so it is probably just before noon here. "Yes, I think I'd like that."

Martouf nod. "Good. I would like something to eat as well, so I shall accompany you." He steps out into the corridor again, and I follow him. "That's my quarters - next door." He tells me, pointing. "If you need anything, or need to ask about anything, you can always go to me. Of course, I am usually only in my quarters night or late evening."

"Okay, I'll remember that." I smile at him. "I think the idea is that I am going to work while here - become part of daily life here, and such, you know, so I will probably be busy much of the time anyway."

"Yes, that is so." He frowns. "You have not been told that Lantash and I will be in charge of assisting you, and teaching you, while here?"

"No." I shake my head, surprised. I don't know if I am more happy or more nervous about that! "I think I though my dad would be in charge some of the time, and then various Tok'ra, depending on what I'm doing."

Martouf nods. "You will be going on one mission with Jacob, one mission with me, and one with Jacob and me. The rest of the time you will likely be spending here on the base, learning about various aspects of our life, culture, and technology. Jacob will be here some of the time, but he is doing some important - secret - work offworld, so he will be away much of the time."

"I...see." I sigh. "Okay, sounds like it will be an interesting, and perhaps hectic month. Should we go get something to eat?"

* * *

After a very pleasant lunch with Martouf, dad arrived and I spent some hours talking to him. Seems I will be going on a mission to him the next day already, though only a short one - he expects we will be back late tomorrow evening already.

I must admit I look forward to that. To spend some more time with my dad. It's not something I have done much, and this missions should be completely without danger, and really low-key, so there is nothing to worry about.

I eat dinner with dad and Martouf, and then dad tells me a little about the mission, and then takes me to pick up some clothing I will be wearing next day, on the mission.

Seems the planet is in Cronus's domain, so we will be wearing Greek style clothing. I get a long white dress, a scarf to use as a belt, some sandals, and a headband. I also get a couple bangles and a necklace, as we will be pretending to be fairly well-off traders.

I take the clothes and go back to my quarters, having said goodnight to dad. We will be leaving early tomorrow morning, so I decide I should get some sleep. This place is after all about two hours behind in time, so home it will be around 11 PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning I've taken a shower and dressed in the Greek-style clothing. It actually looks good on me, though I can't say it is something I'd have chosen to wear otherwise.

I check the timestrip on the wall, and decide there is time for breakfast before dad comes to pick me up. I make a last check of my dress, my hair, my jewelry, and my makeup, and it is all flawless. Then I leave my room.

Outside I almost run into Martouf - here in the tunnels there is a constant tingling/humming sensation of naquadah, so I have no chance of sensing a particular Tok'ra. I don't know if they can, but I wouldn't be surprised.

"Oops! Sorry, Martouf! I didn't see you." I tell him, feeling embarrassed.

"No problem, Samantha. I was on my way to eat breakfast, and wanted to see if you had left already, or would be interested in accompanying me."

"Breakfast sounds good, so yeah, I'd love that."

Martouf smiles at me. "You look very beautiful in that dress, Samantha."

"Thanks. It's not something I usually wear, but I understand it's what is fitting for this mission."

He nods. "Yes, it would be suitable for Thilastra - that is the planet you and Jacob are going to." His smile widens. "I have never seen you in a dress before. It is...different, but very agreeable."

"Um, thanks. I think." I grin.

"It was meant as a compliment. As I said, you look beautiful, Samantha."

I blush, and search frantically for something else to talk about. "Uh, you said I would be going on a mission with you and dad soon. Where would that be to? Is that also a trading-mission?"

"No, that is a diplomatic and aid mission, to a planet called Sengko. The Goa'uld that ruled that world recently abandoned it - mainly due to maneuvering done by Tok'ra agents at his court. However, once free, the people on that world soon divided in two factions, who are now threatening to go to war. We hope to stop this, and to arrange for a better supply-structure on the planet. There is some starvation as well, and we will be offering them irrigation technology."

"Oh, I didn't know you did that kind of thing!"

"We mainly work to keep the Goa'uld feuding, and to eventually topple them, but there are many minor things that it is necessary to do as part of that. There is much need for help on the worlds belonging to the Goa'uld, as well as on the recently freed worlds. We try to help them - with medicine, as well as technology, but it is a fine line we have to follow. We cannot risk the Goa'uld finding them too advanced, as that would mean they would be punished - or even worse, suspected of working with us."

"I understand."

Martouf hesitates. "Samantha, that reminds me of something... something we should have discussed with you. Going on Tok'ra missions, means you are declaring yourself...a Tok'ra sympathizer, I guess, if not a Tok'ra. Certainly someone the Goa'uld will treat that way... Samantha, they will torture you as badly as if you were a Tok'ra..."

"The Goa'uld hates the Tau'ri too, so I don't think I have anything extra to worry about." I tell him.

"Perhaps so, but there is one more thing...the Goa'uld will assume you are willing to become a Tok'ra host, and may decide to make you host to a Goa'uld. In order to spite you - and the Tok'ra."

I shudder. I hadn't thought of that. "You think so?" I pull myself together. "I'm not afraid of the Goa'uld, and as I said - they already hate me. They might do something like that in any case, to get to my knowledge."

"Yes, and to the Tok'ra knowledge you carry." Martouf sighs. "I was not trying to dissuade you from going on missions with us. I merely wished you to know what the consequences could be. We should have informed your people before agreeing to this exchange."

"Well, our people are friends, and working together is something friends do. I think that is worth any extra risk - which I think is minimal in any case."

We have been walking while talking, and have now reached the mess hall.

"Agreed. What would you like to eat, Samantha? There is bread and cheese, various jams, some cold meat, fruit, berries, and porridge."

I look out over the surprisingly well stocked breakfast buffet. "Wow - there's certainly a lot to choose from! Most of it look familiar, though. Of course, there are some fruits and berries I don't recognize..."

"Then let me suggest some?"

"Thanks, I would like that. I think I'll grab something to make a sandwich - and I think a bit of fruit would be good with that. I don't suppose you have coffee?"

"No, we do not. We do have several types of tea that we drink, would you like to try one of those? Otherwise there is fruit juice, and milk."

"Let me try some tea. Do you have some that is a bit refreshing? I use coffee to wake up properly in the morning."

"I see. Well, we do not need that, as we have symbiotes. I do believe _this_ tea contains some refreshing properties." Martouf points at a pot with a sign in Goa'uld in front of it.

I lean forward and smell it. It has a fragrant, pleasant smell. "I think I'll try some of that."

We each take a tray and start putting food and drink on it.

* * *

We sit down at a table in the corner, at some distance from any others. Martouf seems to understand that I don't feel like sitting with anyone else right now. The truth is that I do recognize most of the Tok'ra, and also some of them as friends of Jolinar. However, I feel they are looking strangely at me...and I don't remember enough to talk to them. It's...awkward.

"This tea is actually very good." I say, as I take a sip from it. I take another sip and put the cup down, allowing the taste and smell of the brew to fill me.

.

_..._

_Martouf takes my hand and leans forward to kiss me. "I am pleased you are feeling better, my Jolinar. We have been so worried for you, after your return from Netu."_

_"I am fine, love."_

_"Jolinar...I know you have said you do not want to talk about it, but..."_

_"I still do not want to talk about it! I am fine. Stop being worried for me, beloved."_

_Martouf sighs. "As you wish." He kisses me again._

_"Let us return to our quarters. It has been a long time since we were intimate."_

_"Are you sure you are well enough?"_

_"Yes." Jolinar grabbed Martouf behind the head and pulled him close, kissing him deeply._

...

.

"Samantha?"

I slowly return to the present, and see Martouf is looking at me with a worried expression. "Yes?"

"I have tried speaking to you for several minutes. You gasped and got a...strange expression, but did not respond. Is something the matter?"

I feel myself blush. "No, I'm fine. I...had a flashback."

"A flashback?" Martouf nods, suddenly understanding. "A memory from Jolinar. No doubt caused by the tea. I am a fool. I should have realized. This tea was Jolinar's favourite."

I nod. "I like it too, but you're right. That was probably what triggered it."

"Do you often have these flashbacks?" Martouf looks concerned again.

"Ah...sometimes." I admit. "They happens now and then. A bit more frequent after the trip to Netu - and also when I'm in the tunnels, or with... people Jolinar knew."

"Like Lantash and I."

"Yes."

We eat in silence for some time, and then my dad show up. He puts his tray down beside us, and starts eating quickly.

"Sorry I'm late. The Council had a meeting this morning that I had to attend."

"What about?" I ask.

"Classified. Goa'uld surveillance."

I nod, accepting that.


	3. Chapter 3

My dad and I step out on the planet Thilastra.

"The village is ten klicks in that direction." My dad says.

"Ten klick!" I exclaim. "Why so far away?"

"There is the ruins of several villages closer to the Stargate, but they have all, but one, been destroyed during attacks by Apophis's Jaffa. He is Cronus's enemy, as I think you know. There is one village closer, as I said, but there only the fanatic worshippers of Cronus live, and we don't want to trade with them. They suspect anyone, and report anyone."

"Nice." I say, sarcastically. "So we get some exercise."

* * *

We chatted about unimportant things as we walked, but it was actually really nice. It has been a long time since I have spent much time with my dad, and even longer since we have just talked together, without it being something of high importance.

"I don't like those clouds." My dad says, as we're almost in the village. "It's going to be a storm, I think. We better hurry if we want to get back today."

"Yeah. What is it we are trading for? You only brought jewelry."

"We're buying spices. I have a list of spices the cooks want. Yeah, we pick most herbs ourselves on various worlds, and grow many at the base, but there are some that we need to trade for. It's not really necessary, but it's nice to allow yourself some small luxury, even if you're an illegal resistance." My dad grins.

"Oh, I agree. I really wish the people in charge of food at Stargate Command agreed with you!" I think ruefully at the food in the mess hall at home. It's not really bad, but it _is_ pretty bland.

* * *

We have bought two backpacks full of spices, and are now on our way back. I do hope we get back before the storm hits, because the sky is looking very dark now, and the wind is picking up.

We have passed the small forest, and are now crossing the low mountains, through a pass. I throw worried gazes at the cliffs, that tower above us, and suddenly I see a flash of lightning.

"Uh, dad? Maybe we should walk faster!" I say.

He nods. "I agree. Come on!"

We almost run to get through the mountains, but we have only gotten a little further when there is another flash of lightning follow by a clap of thunder. Suddenly it starts to rain, violently. Another flash of lightning, and that one strikes the cliffs just above us, tearing loose a large piece of rock.

"Get out of the way!" I scream, but despite moving fast, it hits my dad on the head. He goes down. "Dad!"

He is lying on the ground, unconscious, and the rain is pelting us hard. I run to him, and kneel beside him, pushing the pieces of rocks and dirt aside. Checking, I find to my relief that he is breathing. He is bleeding from a gash on his head, but seems to not have any other injuries.

I look around in the half-darkness that came with the rain. We need to get out of the weather, and I think I spot a cave some fifty-sixty feet away.

I pull the backpack of my dad and drag him towards it, and find it is actually a cave, and dry, even if it is not very deep. It does provide shelter for the rain and most of the wind, though.

After making sure he is as comfortable as possible, I dump my own backpack and run to get his - they are fairly waterproof, but the spices could get wet if they stay out there in the torrential rain.

Back, I throw it in a corner and sit down beside dad. I am completely soaked, and while it is the warm season here, the wind and the rain is making it chilly. I rip of a piece of my scarf and use it to bandage his wound.

I shiver, and look around to see if I can spot something dry that can be used to make a fire.

In the corner, I find a few pieces of dry wood, and some dry grass, and I collect it and begin to build a fire. Outside, it is quickly becoming completely dark, due to the weather, as it should only be mid-afternoon.

After several attempts, I manage to make a fire using a flint rock and the steel of my belt buckle. Okay, more than a few attempts - it took me twenty minutes or so, but finally it sparked enough that the fire catched and the grass and then the wood started to burn.

Relieved, I sat back beside my dad, and checked on him again. He was still unconscious. I was getting very worried. He has stopped bleeding, though. Selmak must be healing him.

"Selmak?" I ask.

I do not get a response, and I lean back against the wall, prepared to wait for my dad and Selmak to wake up - and the rain to lessen. It is still a violent thunderstorm outside, and the lightning flashes almost continuously. I am actually fairly worried they are going to hit something that crashes down her, making a landslide. Another issue is that we are at the bottom of high mountains. If it continues to rain, we will get a lot of water here. I don't think the small stream we had been walking beside will be able to handle it all.

At least it is warmer here by the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Bold is symbiote's speaking with symbiote voice.

* * *

" **Samantha...** ** _"_**

I turn towards my dad, feeling relief wash over me. "Selmak. Are you okay?"

" **I will be. We will be. The hit on our hear caused us both to fall unconscious, but I woke up some time ago and began healing us both. The damage to my own body was light, and has healed, but our shared body was worse injured."**

"Dad will be okay, won't he?" I ask, very worried.

" **Yes, he will be. I am healing him. He will awaken soon, when the injury has been repaired."**

"That's good. Thanks." I say, very relieved.

" **How long were we unconscious? It seems almost completely dark."**

"Several hours at least. I think it is early evening. The rain is starting to let up a little, finally. The winds quieting too. That's good, because there isn't anything more dry in here I can burn, and as you see, the fire is down to embers."

" **I am thankful for the heat it has provided. The rain and wind has cooled off everything significantly, and we would all have been very cold without the fire."**

"Yes." I sigh. "I really hope it stops raining soon, so we can get back to the base...unless the ground has been muddied up too much by the water."

" **We should go as soon as it is possible, I agree. Given our position, landslides would be a danger."**

We are quiet for a long time.

"Selmak...I know I haven't talked with you a lot, but I'm very happy dad has you. Not just because you saved his life, but...I think you go well together."

**"Thank you, Samantha. Your father saved me as well, as you know. It always takes some time to get used to each other, in a new blending, but I consider Jacob to be a very close friend now."**

**"** That's great!"

**"Jacob was very happy that you volunteered for the exchange program. He may not admit it, but he is proud of you, and he wish he had the opportunity to work with you more often."**

"Wow, thanks! I'm...really glad to hear that." I smile at her.

" **As your father's symbiote, I share his feelings for you. I consider you...my daughter as well. I too am proud of you."**

"Thanks, Selmak." I say, touched. "I am very flattered to hear that. I am also glad to have come here, to spend some time with the Tok'ra. I really want to know more...about the part of me that comes from Jolinar. I feel...a strange familiarity with everything and everyone in the tunnels."

" **That would make sense, but I am still glad to hear it. You should know, that if you want it, you will always be welcome in the tunnels - whether blended or not. The Tok'ra consider you one of our own."**

I am too touched to speak for a time, and just reach out and squeeze Selmak's hand. "Thanks. I'll never forget that."

A peaceful silence fall over us, and maybe an hour passes.

" **Do you know that Jacob is my first male host?"** Selmak tells me.

"No, I didn't." I search my memories. "Though everything I remember from Jolinar...she thought of you as female, always."

" **As do I. I have always thought of myself as a woman."** Selmak laughs. " **I believe this** ** _bothers_** **Jacob!"**

"Yes, he calls you 'he' when he talks about you at the SGC."

" **I know. I have told him I do not like it, but on the other hand, what does it truly matter? If it makes my host more comfortable, then I shall let him! The other Tok'ra know better, of course, and none of them address me as male!** "

I laugh. "Poor dad!"

" **He is awakening. I think he heard what we talked about...yes, he definitely did!"**

Selmak gives my dad control, and he sits up, grumbling.

"Here I wake up to a headache, and my daughter and my symbiote talking about me!"

"Relax, dad! It was only good things we said!" I grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head is a little sore, but it is quickly easing. Selmak says I will be fine in a few minutes."

"That's great!" I smile at him. "The rain has almost let up, so we should try and get back to the base. There is two moons up, so it isn't completely dark."

"Hm, Selmak estimates it will take us about half an hour to get to the Stargate - unless the ground is waterlogged.

* * *

The ground was very wet, and it took us almost two hours to traverse the stretch of the planet before we got to the Stargate. We very tired and muddy by the time we got there, but at least we got there.

Dad dials the address to the stopover world, and we go through. The planet we arrive on is in daytime, and there is desert all over. It is impossible for anyone to hide there and spy on us. Well, unless they are Tok'ra, I guess.

As soon as the Stargate has shut down, dad dials the address to Vorash. We step through and out onto the early evening of that world.

We have taken only a few steps before we are joined by Tok'ra guards - including Martouf/Lantash.

"Welcome back. We...were worried when you had not arrived by dinner time." Martouf admits.

"Martouf wanted to go through and search for you." A Tok'ra called Sizko says, grinning. "I told him to relax and that you'd just been upheld. Seems I was right - was the weather bad?"

"It was a torrential rainstorm." My dad tells him, grumbling.

"My dad got hit by a rock and was unconscious for many hours, so you can stuff it!" I tell Sizko.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" Martouf asks, worried. "What about you, Samantha?"

"We're both fine now." Jacob tells him. "And tired. We'd like a bath and some food - and then to bed." He hands his backpack to Martouf. "Take that to the cooks."

"Of course, Jacob."

"I'm fine too, Martouf. I wasn't injured." I smile at Martouf. His concern is touching. "A bath and some food sounds nice, though."

"Then let us return to the tunnels."


	5. Chapter 5

Bold is symbiote's speaking with symbiote voice.

* * *

" **Samantha...** ** _"_**

I turn towards my dad, feeling relief wash over me. "Selmak. Are you okay?"

" **I will be. We will be. The hit on our hear caused us both to fall unconscious, but I woke up some time ago and began healing us both. The damage to my own body was light, and has healed, but our shared body was worse injured."**

"Dad will be okay, won't he?" I ask, very worried.

" **Yes, he will be. I am healing him. He will awaken soon, when the injury has been repaired."**

"That's good. Thanks." I say, very relieved.

" **How long were we unconscious? It seems almost completely dark."**

"Several hours at least. I think it is early evening. The rain is starting to let up a little, finally. The winds quieting too. That's good, because there isn't anything more dry in here I can burn, and as you see, the fire is down to embers."

" **I am thankful for the heat it has provided. The rain and wind has cooled off everything significantly, and we would all have been very cold without the fire."**

"Yes." I sigh. "I really hope it stops raining soon, so we can get back to the base...unless the ground has been muddied up too much by the water."

" **We should go as soon as it is possible, I agree. Given our position, landslides would be a danger."**

We are quiet for a long time.

"Selmak...I know I haven't talked with you a lot, but I'm very happy dad has you. Not just because you saved his life, but...I think you go well together."

**"Thank you, Samantha. Your father saved me as well, as you know. It always takes some time to get used to each other, in a new blending, but I consider Jacob to be a very close friend now."**

**"** That's great!"

**"Jacob was very happy that you volunteered for the exchange program. He may not admit it, but he is proud of you, and he wish he had the opportunity to work with you more often."**

"Wow, thanks! I'm...really glad to hear that." I smile at her.

" **As your father's symbiote, I share his feelings for you. I consider you...my daughter as well. I too am proud of you."**

"Thanks, Selmak." I say, touched. "I am very flattered to hear that. I am also glad to have come here, to spend some time with the Tok'ra. I really want to know more...about the part of me that comes from Jolinar. I feel...a strange familiarity with everything and everyone in the tunnels."

" **That would make sense, but I am still glad to hear it. You should know, that if you want it, you will always be welcome in the tunnels - whether blended or not. The Tok'ra consider you one of our own."**

I am too touched to speak for a time, and just reach out and squeeze Selmak's hand. "Thanks. I'll never forget that."

A peaceful silence fall over us, and maybe an hour passes.

" **Do you know that Jacob is my first male host?"** Selmak tells me.

"No, I didn't." I search my memories. "Though everything I remember from Jolinar...she thought of you as female, always."

" **As do I. I have always thought of myself as a woman."** Selmak laughs. " **I believe this** ** _bothers_** **Jacob!"**

"Yes, he calls you 'he' when he talks about you at the SGC."

" **I know. I have told him I do not like it, but on the other hand, what does it truly matter? If it makes my host more comfortable, then I shall let him! The other Tok'ra know better, of course, and none of them address me as male!** "

I laugh. "Poor dad!"

" **He is awakening. I think he heard what we talked about...yes, he definitely did!"**

Selmak gives my dad control, and he sits up, grumbling.

"Here I wake up to a headache, and my daughter and my symbiote talking about me!"

"Relax, dad! It was only good things we said!" I grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head is a little sore, but it is quickly easing. Selmak says I will be fine in a few minutes."

"That's great!" I smile at him. "The rain has almost let up, so we should try and get back to the base. There is two moons up, so it isn't completely dark."

"Hm, Selmak estimates it will take us about half an hour to get to the Stargate - unless the ground is waterlogged.

* * *

The ground was very wet, and it took us almost two hours to traverse the stretch of the planet before we got to the Stargate. We very tired and muddy by the time we got there, but at least we got there.

Dad dials the address to the stopover world, and we go through. The planet we arrive on is in daytime, and there is desert all over. It is impossible for anyone to hide there and spy on us. Well, unless they are Tok'ra, I guess.

As soon as the Stargate has shut down, dad dials the address to Vorash. We step through and out onto the early evening of that world.

We have taken only a few steps before we are joined by Tok'ra guards - including Martouf/Lantash.

"Welcome back. We...were worried when you had not arrived by dinner time." Martouf admits.

"Martouf wanted to go through and search for you." A Tok'ra called Sizko says, grinning. "I told him to relax and that you'd just been upheld. Seems I was right - was the weather bad?"

"It was a torrential rainstorm." My dad tells him, grumbling.

"My dad got hit by a rock and was unconscious for many hours, so you can stuff it!" I tell Sizko.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" Martouf asks, worried. "What about you, Samantha?"

"We're both fine now." Jacob tells him. "And tired. We'd like a bath and some food - and then to bed." He hands his backpack to Martouf. "Take that to the cooks."

"Of course, Jacob."

"I'm fine too, Martouf. I wasn't injured." I smile at Martouf. His concern is touching. "A bath and some food sounds nice, though."

"Then let us return to the tunnels."


	6. Chapter 6

Martouf POV

As I prepare for bed, I think about the last two days. Having Samantha here is...distracting, I suppose is the correct word. In a nice way. I really like having her here. Not only is she a kind and intelligent person, one whom I consider a friend, but she is also carrying what is left of Jolinar.

That is the confusing thing...and sometimes a bit awkward. I feel sorry for what she has to go through - those memory flashes must be very unpleasant. I really wish she did not have to go through that, but there is nothing I can do, particularly since she does not even want to talk about it.

Jolinar was the same. She never wanted any help, even after Netu. She just insisted she was fine.

Netu...thinking of that pains me. My poor, beloved Jolinar and Rosha! What they had to go through!

Poor Samantha had to suffer the memories as well. It cannot be easy. Still, she had the energy to talk to us, to comfort us. She wanted to spare us the knowledge of what Jolinar had gone through.

I hope this time she is here, will mean we get the opportunity to get to know her better. We so rarely get a chance to talk of anything but work.

~ **It is true, and I share your wish. Samantha is kind and intelligent - and very beautiful. I shall most certainly enjoy spending more time in her company!~**

~Lantash! She is a friend - nothing more! Stop... lusting after her. We lost our beloved mates so short ago, and you are already desiring another woman?~ I tell Lantash, reproaching him.

How can he think of Samantha like this? How can he desire  _any_  woman, so soon after Jolinar died?

~ **Jolinar died more than 1 1/2 year ago. She had been missing for 1/2 year before that, and on mission for a whole year before that. I loved her as much as you did, but we have had time to grieve her, and it is time to live again. Samantha is very attractive...~**

~She is sweet and wonderful, but she is not our Jolinar! I, for one, will not take another mate with so little consideration!~

~ **I am not suggesting taking her as our mate. We do not even know if she has any interest in us. However, we should perhaps find out? I have needs, you know, and we have abstained for a long time. Perhaps Samantha would be agreeable to share our bed... for mutual pleasure?~**

~I am not so lecherous I have to jump in bed with the first woman I find attractive! I want more! When I am ready!~

~ **Martouf...~**

~No. This subject is not open for further debate! Now I want to sleep!~ I pull a nightshirt over my head, then climb into bed.

 

* * *

Lantash POV

I sigh, and try to sleep. Martouf is being unreasonable. I mean, I loved Jolinar, deeply, and Rosha as well. Losing them is the worst that has happened in my life - and I have experienced many horrible things.

However, I cannot understand why Martouf will not at least pursue Samantha, for a physical relationship? She may agree to it. I am quite skilled, if I shall say so myself, and I am sure she would enjoy it - I know I would. It has been three years since we mated, and in my mind that is far too long.

I think Samantha may be interested in Martouf at least. She is sending him looks that I am fairly certain can only mean she finds him attractive. I know she feels Jolinar's emotions. Her love for us. I realize that is confusing for her, but I personally think it would be good for her to have a physical relationship with us at least. That might help her sort out those emotions.

I am not certain how to breach this with her, though. From what I understand from Jacob, the Tau'ri are more than a little repressed when it comes to sexuality. Very unfortunate! Of course, I will not proceed with anything unless Martouf agrees. We share this body, and that means both must agree to a mating, of course.

Tomorrow I will try talk to him again. I am certain he has a 'crush' - as Jacob called it when he spoke of Aldwin and Anise - on Samantha. He may not be ready to admit it, but sooner or later he will.

All stronger emotions are shared, and our blending is a very close one, so Martouf will come to feel what I feel. I just hope he will not fight it.

Martouf has a hard time falling asleep, and I am not in the most relaxed mood myself. I consider talking to him, but then decide it is better to wait until we are rested. I release calming chemicals into our bloodstreams, and soon we are both drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

Sam POV

After a shower I change to comfortable clothes. Light - and tight - black pants of a wonderful material. A top of a similar material, but in blue. It's some really nice sportswear I found a couple weeks ago. I love it! I put on a pair of soft, black sneakers, completing my outfit.

Looking at myself in the mirror I can see that the clothing fits really well. It's fairly body-hugging - and very flattering to my shape. Enough that I hope dad doesn't comment on in, finding it inappropriate or something.

Today we are going to train Tok'ra hand-to-hand combat, so I think this clothing is suitable - I brought it and another similar set, to have something to wear for training and exercising.

Feeling relaxed and rested for once, I walk out the doorway to got to the mess hall and get some breakfast, before going to learn about their combat.

 

* * *

Many of the Tok'ra have been greeting me - they did so yesterday too, but today I find some of their looks lingering on me. I hope this clothing is not inappropriate in any way? I guess it is revealing in a way, even if it covers me - yes, the neckline is a bit low, but the Goa'uld and also some of the Tok'ra dress fairly provocative sometimes, even if most of the Tok'ra wear those uniforms. I know Jolinar wore fairly sexy clothing often.

Maybe it is just that they are not used to seeing me in anything but the BDUs, I realize.

I eat my breakfast, a little disappointed that neither my dad nor Martouf/Lantash are here. I chat a little with a couple Tok'ra I remember as being good friends of Jolinar's - Malek and Tolan. They are nice, actually. Malek's host is shy, I think. He does come forward to say hi - his name is Naron - but only for a moment. Tolan's host is called Siljar.

Malek tells me my dad is in a meeting with some members of the Council, and that he will be going on a brief visit to another base afterwards. Malek is on the Council as well, but not involved in the matter they are discussing right now, so he decided he could take a break. I get the impression he doesn't like much of the dealings with the Council. I guess it can be boring - I know I would hate it, and I know Jolinar refused to participate, despite being a founder of the Tok'ra with Egeria.

That is something I just remembered about her! I never knew this before - or I didn't remember it anyway. This place is really affecting my memories from her. I am remembering more and more - though most of what I remember has to do with Martouf and Lantash.

I wash down the last of my tea and say goodbye to Naron/Malek and Siljar/Tolan, before going to use the bathroom before I go in search of the training room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam POV

I have only just finished using the bathroom, when someone knocks on the doorway panel - there is a panel that can be used to signal your presence to the people in the room. It is echo-y.

I finish washing my hands and quickly dry them in a towel, before stepping into the main room and calling out. "Enter!"

It is Martouf. "Hello, Samantha. I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Why is he just standing there with an empty expression? He seems to shake himself.

"Sorry, Samantha. That outfit is...most pleasing on you."

"Thanks. It's just sportswear."

I mean, his reaction is almost as strong as when he saw me in the Greek dress - what is up with him? Sexual frustration? I realize immediately that he is probably not getting much, if he is still grieving Jolinar and Rosha...which I get the impression he is.

"Sportswear?"

"Yes, for use during training...like when I am learning Tok'ra hand-to-hand combat. It's very useful for that. Nothing to grab hold of for the enemy."

"I see. Yes, that would make sense. Absolutely. Well, I came to pick you up. I was not certain you knew the directions to the training area?"

"I don't - at least not quite. I'd have had to ask, but I'm sure I'd been able to find my way. Eventually."

He nods. "Of course. In any case, since I am the one who is going to instruct you, it makes sense we go there together."

"Oh. Yes, you're right. I didn't know I was training with you. I mean, that you were an expert on Tok'ra combat?"

"I am not, but neither am I inexperienced in it, and Lantash is quite proficient. We will be able to instruct you more than adequately."

"Okay. Let's get going, then!"

What did I get myself messed up in? Close training with Martouf - and Lantash. We will probably be spending most of the day in close physical proximity. I really hope my memory flashes behave!

 

* * *

Martouf's body is pressed against mine, as he is showing me different holds. I can barely think of anything, but his warm, firm, wonderful body against me. I take a deep breath, and catch the faint scent of him. My mind almost goes blank and I feel dizzy.

This is not going well. Damn Jolinar's memories!

I force myself to concentrate, as Martouf shows me holds and throws of Tok'ra unarmed combat. Every time he touches me, however, I feel almost overwhelmed by desire.

I think I have to admit - to myself at least - that I am attracted to him. Very attracted to him.

That is not all. His touches, his scent, and his proximity - the sound of his voice.  _Everything_  about him, is causing a flow of memories from Jolinar to appear.

I keep seeing scenes from her life with him, flashes of them together - embracing, kissing, caressing... having wonderful, mindblowing sex. I remember the sounds... the soft little sounds he makes when Jolinar pleasures him. The smell of his arousal... I desperately fight my body's response, desperately hope he doesn't notice.

When he throws me, and I defend myself, we tumble to the ground. I gasp out loud as he lands on top of me, and a memory plays out in my mind. Martouf is pushing Jolinar down on the floor and holding her down as he thrusts into her, again and again until they both cry out in powerful orgasm.

I cannot do this! "Stop! I need a break!" I tell him.

"Are you all right, Samantha?" He asks, worried.

"I...I'm fine. I just need a break." I take a deep, shaky breath.

"Of course." He looks at me, concern still in his eyes. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, some water, perhaps?"

He gets up and goes to get some, which he hands me. "Here, Samantha."

"Thanks." I take a drink. "By the way - I haven't talked with Lantash at all this time. Is there a reason for that? He isn't angry with me for anything, is he?" I ask. Partially because I really want to know, and partially because I want to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Martouf bows his head, and when he looks up again, I know it is Lantash in control.

" **Samantha, hello."**  He smiles at me. " **You need not fear. I am in no way angry with you - I do not know why you would think this. You have done nothing to deserve that."**

"Thanks - then why haven't you come fore?"

" **I...was uncertain if you wanted to talk to me. I believe you prefer talking to Martouf...and some of our encounters has been...unfortunate. Like when I was...somewhat harsh to all of you, at the time when you had Apophis on your base."**

"Yes, I remember. I was a bit angry at first, but I soon realize you just wanted to help us. Lantash, of course I want to talk to both of you! I just don't know you as well as I know Martouf."

" **Then Martouf and I shall take turns being in control, so you will have the opportunity to learn about us**  both." He smiles again, and I find his smile seductive, somehow. " **Perhaps you would allow me to continue the instruction in our combat techniques?"**

I hesitate for a moment, but then nod. "Sure - why not?"

It's not as if I have any hope of reacting less to Lantash - as weird as it sounds, his voice turns me on. It makes me weak in the knees - and glowing eyes do the same. Only when it's him - it doesn't do anything for me when it's a Goa'uld. Still, weird - and not something I intend to  _ever_  tell him!


	8. Chapter 8

Sam POV

" **Put your hand here, Samantha, and then bend in your legs and grab my arm like this...yes, and swirl around and throw me."**

"Like this?" Sam did as he showed her, and succeeded. In slow motion, and only because he let her. He landed on the floor in a way so he did not hurt himself, and jumped up immediately.

" **Yes, now try again, a little faster - and with me defending myself as I showed you earlier."**

We continue training throws and holds for a little time, and I do learn some. I am still easily distracted, though, and as soon as we again turn to holds where we are in more close proximity, I am lost again.

Lantash has his arms around me, and I can feel him press against me as he is showing me how to get free of such a hold.

I twist in his arms, and is about to make my defensive move, when a memory flash overwhelms me again.

 

...

_" **Lantash, beloved, how I have missed you on my mission.** " I/Jolinar says._

_" **As we have missed you."**  Lantash takes me/Jolinar in his arms and push us against the wall, kissing me/us deeply._

_I/Jolinar throw my arms around him and press my mouth against his, and for several seconds nothing else exists in the world. I open my mouth, and he does the same, and our tongues tangle. The kiss is wonderful, and I rub against him, moaning softly._

_I feel him harden against me, and his hand slide up my side, finding a breast, massaging it..._

_..._

 

* * *

Lantash POV

Suddenly, Samantha press herself against me, and her arms come up and embrace me. I make a small gasp in surprise, then take note of her distant expression. She is having a memory flash - not unexpected, I suppose.

She makes small, soft sounds of pleasure, and rub her body against me. I gasp again, and feel a rush of blood go to my shaft.

~Stop her, Lantash! Immediately! You must stop this, she is not herself! Can't you see she is having a memory flash?~

~ **Yes, Martouf...I am aware. I...just think...it is better to allow her to...work through it, as she have the other times.~**

This is so pleasant, her body pressed against mine, rubbing against my rapidly hardening shaft. Thoughts of pushing her against the wall behind us, and kissing her until we are both out of breath goes through my mind, but I know this is not the right situation for that.

Her mouth finds mine, and for the briefest moment we kiss - then she seems to realize what she is doing, and pulls back, her cheeks suddenly blushing.

 

* * *

Sam POV

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry! What did I do?" I look at Lantash, horribly embarrassed. Did I just rub myself against him and kiss him? How much of what I fantasized about did I do in reality?

Lantash smiles at me, reassuringly. " **Do not worry, Samantha. You did nothing wrong. I believe you acted on a memory from Jolinar, is that correct?"**

"Yes." I nod.

**"You merely... put your arms around me and held me close, then gave me a... brief kiss. Nothing more."**

"Thanks for telling me." I feel relieved, then notice a hardness pressing against me - he has an erection. So maybe he feels something for me too? Sexual attraction, at least? I hastily step back a few steps. "I... maybe we should take a break."

" **It is almost noon. Would you care to join me for lunch?"**

**"** Sure! I'd be happy to! Let me just go and take a quick shower and change?"

" **Of course. I shall do the same.** "

 

* * *

Still very aroused - and embarrassed - I hurried to my quarters. I take a long bath, considering to touch myself, bring myself some relief from this aching desire and list, but I decide against it. No, I will  _not_  be controlled by lust and emotions that probably come from Jolinar!

A small voice in the back of my mind whispers that I am a fool, and that I do feel for him, them.  _I_  feel for them.

Maybe, but I don't want to think about that now, and I certainly won't tell Martouf and Lantash about it!

I wonder how they feel about me? I have suspected for a while that they may feel something for me - or at least for what is left from Jolinar. After training today, I suspect Lantash may be attracted to me. Not sure if it is anything more than that, probably not, but he is being kind. He is actually a good friend, and I really hope to spend more time with him. Martouf... I don't know what Martouf feels for me. I suspect he doesn't want anything to happen between us. At least not yet. I don't think he has finished grieving Jolinar and Rosha.

But they love as one - I wonder if they also lust as one? If, that is, Lantash lusts for me.

I sigh. Why is everything always so complicated? There is a part of me that would really like to just take them to my bed, and not care about the consequences, but they are so very much not the types to do that. I'm also afraid of things getting awkward between us.

But I could really use some sex. It's been years. Many years... frighteningly many years, actually. And never anywhere close to as good as what I remember from Jolinar. Martouf and Lantash are fantastic, considerate lovers. I feel a stab of lust as a fantasy, fueled by memories from Jolinar unfolds. My hand slides down between my legs, and I start to touch myself.

Then I hear knocking on my door, and Martouf calls to me.

I groan softly, and control my passion. "Coming!" I shout at him.

I wish I were. With him riding me...

_I must not think of this!_

I turn the water to cold for a few moments, then turn off the water and dry off, before quickly dressing in jeans and a shirt.

A quick look in the mirror, and then I am ready to join Martouf and Lantash for lunch in the mess hall. Later, more training, I guess.

I just don't know how I will get through any more close encounters like this with Martouf and Lantash!

 

* * *

We have finished lunch. It was nice - I really love talking to Martouf and Lantash. I keep getting small flashes of memories from Jolinar's life with them, but it has been... low-frequency, I guess you could call it. Not something I can't control.

"I guess we're going back to the unarmed combat training?" I ask.

"Lantash and I thought perhaps you would like some training in use of the kara'kesh? The hand device? Then we can continue the unarmed combat later. Tomorrow, perhaps."

I consider it for a moment, then nod. "Yes, I would like to do that, actually. I mean, I have been a bit reluctant to use them, mostly because my teammates seems to be... scared, disgusted by me when I do so."

"Really? Why?" Martouf frowns, and he does not look happy.

"I think it reminds them that I am...um not totally as human as them anymore, I guess. Reminds them of the Goa'uld. Even if we do all know Jolinar was not a Goa'uld," I quickly add.

Martouf's expression darkens. "I suspect they are not all willing to see the difference between Tok'ra and Goa'uld, am I not correct?"

"Sometimes. I suppose so, yes." I admit. "Well, I don't think we should talk about this now. I would like to learn to use the hand device - and a healing device too, by the way. It could come in handy."

Martouf sighs. "I agree. Lantash and I shall teach you. Samantha, you must not blame yourself for your teammates feeling uncomfortable about what you are. It is not something you have chosen, and in any case it is wrong to have to apologize for what you are."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam POV

I am training with the hand device - or the kara'kesh, as it's called in Goa'uld. Martouf and Lantash are teaching me. The naquadah in my blood activates it, but I need to know how to use it, to make it do anything. I remember some from Jolinar, but it is mostly physical memory - I mean, like knowing how to bicycle without thinking about it.

The hand device is controlled telepathically, as is much of Goa'uld technology. Some of it is being able to concentrate and sometimes fuel your anger into the blast works, actually. That's why I managed to kill Seth.

Lantash is teaching me right now, and he is standing very close, and he has his arms around me, to show me the movement and position which means I can send out the strongest blast. He will teach me the ribbon part of it later - probably another day. That part is harder, and it has other settings as well.

Right now the hardest thing is to feel him so close to me, to feel the heat from him, smell his scent. It is driving me crazy. I am aroused, and I just hope he can't smell how wet I am. Or hear/sense my heart beating faster and so on - I mean, I know Tok'ra have enhanced sense, I just don't know how much.

I moan and suffer another erotic memory from Jolinar as Lantash happen to graze my breast.

"We need to stop. I mean, take a break."

" **Jolinar's memories are affecting you again. You are having flashbacks regularly when we are doing this."**  Lantash observes. It's not even a question.

"Yes. Much more than ever before. It's... distracting."

Lantash smiles, and I suspect he  _likes_  that his nearness is distracting me. Scoundrel!

" **You are feelings Jolinar emotions, including her love for me and Martouf. It is not surprising you are affected."**  He looks thoughtful for a moment. " **Perhaps we should kiss."**

"What?" I stare at him, dumbfounded.

" **You have thought of it - how could you not, with Jolinar's memories telling you how it feels? As long as you are affected like this, you cannot concentrate on learning. Perhaps kissing - actually kissing, with you being yourself - will help you. Assist you in working through the memories and emotions from Jolinar, and helping you to determine what part is you.** "

I think about it for a moment, then nod. "You're right. It might actually help. But what about you? You wouldn't mind?"

**"You are a very beautiful woman, Samantha, one I will not deny being attracted to. I, too, want this."**

"As an experiment." I nod again. "Okay - but just one more thing... how does Martouf feel about this? Is he also... attracted to me?"

" **He... does not feel ready to pursue another woman, in any way. Because of his feelings on this matter, I would not go further than a kiss.** "

"I see."

So Martouf doesn't want to kiss me - or he doesn't feel ready for it, at any rate. Would it be wrong to kiss Lantash? But he is offering, so I am assuming Martouf is accepting that?

 

* * *

Lantash POV

~What are you thinking about? I don't think we should kiss. I like Samantha... I consider her a friend, but I don't think this is a good idea. What if she doesn't want to remain our friend?~

**~I very much don't think she would react like that, Martouf,** ~ I tell him.

~I also feel we are betraying Jolinar and Rosha's memory by kissing her.~

I sigh.  **~It is only a kiss, Martouf. I will do nothing further without your permission, but I do feel we should do this. We owe it to her - and to ourselves - to find out if there is or can be something between us. Jolinar would not want us to remain alone forever.~**

~Not forever. Just...longer than this.~

~ **Will you permit the kiss - or do you want me to block you out? Then you will not experience it, and you will be guiltless, if you truly feel you would be betraying Jolinar.~**

Martouf considers it, then acquiesces. ~No, I don't want to be involved, but I don't think I want to be blocked out. If you really want to do this, then it is better I am conscious of it. We have never not shared physical pleasure, and love.~

**~Thank you.~** I tell Martouf, relieved. I really did not want to block him out. I... very much desire Samantha, but I also consider her a good friend. I like her a lot. I want Martouf to share that, all of it. I truly hope he will agree to more than a kiss - eventually. While Samantha is visiting. A physical relationship with her would be good for us. Good for Samantha too, I think. She seems frustrated and in need of sexual release.

"Yes." Samantha says. "Let's kiss. I'd like that."

 

* * *

Sam POV

Lantash smiles at me, and pulls me to him, embracing me. I slide my arms up and around him, and hold him close. He leans in and captures my mouth with his, and we kiss.

This is the first time I kiss him, fully as myself, and I quickly, ruthlessly push any memories that pop up from Jolinar, aside. I want to experience this as  _me_ , and only me.

The kiss is wonderful! I open my mouth, and Lantash plunges his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. I feel dizzy - from the intensity of the kiss or lack of air, I don't know. I never want to stop! I have a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and heat pools between my legs. I have never been this aroused before, and this is just from a kiss?

When he let go of me, I am out of breath, panting, but so is he. I want nothing more than to kiss him again, to push him against the wall, to rip off his clothing and mine, and fuck him.

I desire him so much! Both of them - Martouf and Lantash. Different and the same. Perfect together.

They are so attractive, so kind, so wonderful in every way. My heart beats like crazy.

I know now without doubt that I love them. What do I do? 

I don't know what to say, and Lantash seems to be in the same situation. He is looking at me, his eyes dark with arousal, but there is surprise on his face too.

We reach for each other at the same time, but before we can kiss again, a voice speak behind us.

"Garshaw needs you to run an errand for her to the base on Tiklama, Martouf."

We let go of each other, and turn to the speaker. It is Aldwin.

Lantash sighs. "We shall go to her immediately." He turns back to me. "I apologize. I have to go... Samantha, I believe we need to... talk."

I nod, not trusting myself to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam POV

Martouf and Lantash was gone for the rest of the day, and when my dad returned from the other base, he was in more meetings with the Council. I wonder what is going on? I ended up spending the rest of the day playing something called Senet with Aldwin, Korra, and Jalen. It was nice relaxing, and I almost forgot my sexual frustration.

Until I had taken my bath and was lying in bed. I kept fantasizing about Lantash - and Martouf - and my mind kept taking my body along for a ride.

I had to get up and take an icecold bath - and I hate cold baths - before I was finally able to fall asleep.

I spent the night have erotic dreams, of course, waking more frustrated than when I went to sleep. Another cold bath helped me sleep again - only to have my dreams become as erotic as before.

Now it is next morning, and I feel anything but relaxed. Soon Martouf will come to pick me up for whatever I am to do today - I really hope it is not more training with the hand device, or unarmed combat. As much as I want to learn that, I don't think I can survive any more of that. Not right now. I need time to calm down.

As if I will ever!

I am also feeling nervous about the 'talk' Lantash says we should have. He is right, of course - there is  _something_  between us. The question is if we want to act on it, or if we will pretend it doesn't exist. If we even can.

Martouf knocks on the door, and enters. "Samantha." He smiles at me, and I detect a hint of awkwardness on his face.

"Hi, Martouf. Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, well... well enough."

He looks like he is lying. I wonder if he has erotic dreams as well? I bet he hates it if he does, if he doesn't want to get involved with anyone right now. It could also be that Lantash has erotic dreams, and shares them with Martouf. I don't know things like that about the Tok'ra, but I guess I could ask. Not.

"Good."

"You look tired, though. Did you not sleep well?"

"I...had some...dreams, that woke me up." I say, hope he doesn't inquire.

"I see." He blushes a little, so he probably guesses. "Samantha. The intention was that you would train with me again today, but the mission to Sengko is important, and the Council decided in their meetings yesterday that we would go today already. If you still wish to join Jacob and me, then we will be leaving as soon as we have had breakfast."

"Oh? Sure, that would be interesting. I'd love that."

"Good." He smiles at me. "Then we should go and eat. Jacob is talking to the Council, but we will meet him as soon as we have picked up the undercover clothes."

"We can't go dressed like this?" I ask.

"No, while there are some on the world who knows about the Tok'ra, most don't. Yes, what we wear looks like normal clothes for people on many worlds, but this one was until recently ruled by an underling of Yu's, and we need to dress appropriately."

"Ah. Wouldn't we stand out in any case? I mean, none of us look Chinese."

"The people of Yu's worlds are diverse, even if many of them look 'Chinese' as you call it. However, regardless, their culture is everywhere the same, as is their general fashion."

"I understand." I say. I think about Lantash's statement yesterday about us needing to talk, but I guess he has decided now is not the time. I do agree with him on that.

* * *

We have eaten breakfast and chatted about this and that. It was not awkward, as the battle training had been, so I really enjoyed spending the time with Martouf and Lantash. Afterwards, we went to pick up suitable clothing.

Since we are pretending to be travelling scholars or something - not really sure what the precise title would be - we will wear 'nicer' clothes. Martouf/Lantash has on a pair of leggings, a colourful silk jacket, and matching shoes. I am wearing a sky-blue silk dress, with wide sleeves, and a lighter coloured sash. It is actually lovely.

I like Martouf's clothes too, and from the way he is looking at me, I think he appreciates my clothing as well.

Before any of us have time to say anything, my dad shows up, wearing clothing much resembling what Martouf is wearing.

"Are you ready to leave? They've already brought most of what we need to the Stargate."

"And a good morning to you too, dad!" I tell him.

"Sorry." He grins. "You know me."

"Oh, I do." I shake my head.

Martouf is smiling, clearly enjoying this little interlude.

"Let's see... Martouf, you're cover name is Maton, right?" dad asks.

"Yes, and Samantha's is Siana." Martouf says.

Dad nods, and together we hurry to the Stargate. There are several bags and crates there, and a small group of Tok'ra waiting to help us carry it - they are dressed in clothing of a much coarser material than the silk in ours. They are pretending to be workmen - or slaves, given how it is on most worlds - who will carry the stuff for us.

* * *

The nearest village is not far from the Stargate, and we meet with some locals that my dad have talked to before. People from the village take over the stuff, and dad pretends to pay off the other Tok'ra, who leave.

My dad bows to village leader who approaches us. "Hello, most honourable Silvana. I have brought the goods I promised, to help you through this unfortunate time."

"Thank you, good Sarnon! The people is unfortunately suffering, so this will help us greatly. Especially with the threat from our neighbors, who have taken almost all the arable land - what little there is of it." The leader says. He is a man in his early fifties, perhaps, wearing quite expensive clothing for a human on a world that was under Goa'uld control until recently.

My dad nods. "I understand your plight, and because of that, I have brought an expert in irrigation technology, who will help you so you can survive without having to suffer the perils of a war."

"Most appreciated. What about the female? Is she your slave, or perhaps a gift?" He looks at me with clear desire in his eyes.

"Samantha is no ones slave!" Martouf exclaims, too harshly.

"I apologize! Maton is... young and excitable, but he is a very talented engineer." Dad gives him a stern look. "He is correct, though.  _Samantha_  is my daughter, and not a slave."

Martouf looks embarrassed, having forgotten my cover name, angered the local leader, and risked the mission. He is usually a skilled diplomat. I wonder what is making him behave like this?

"I see. Since she is here with you, she is obviously not mated to anyone. Would you consider letting me take her as my second wife? It would assure our friendship forever!"

Martouf is about to say something, but catches himself. He glares at Silvana with such anger that I almost suspect that Lantash has taken control.

"Samantha is not... available. I apologize, but she is promised to..." Jacob glances at Martouf, realizing the safest course of action. "To Maton."

"Ah. I see. Well that explains his ire upon learning of my interest. No hard feelings, young one." Silvana grins. "Shall we go to my palace? I would like to arrange for a small feast for you, before you show us your skills, Maton."

"Of course. That is most thoughtful." My dad says.

How can this unpleasant person suggest a feast if his people are starving? With more than a little trepidation I follow my dad and Martouf/Lantash, as Silvana takes us all to his 'palace'.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam POV

We have been taken to a fairly opulent palace, which almost certainly belonged to the Goa'uld that lived on this planet until recently. I wonder why he left? Did his master, Yu, lose the planet to some more powerful Goa'uld? If that was the case, most likely it is only a matter of time before some underling will be sent as vassal here. If he didn't lose it, what happened then? Did the Goa'uld just decide to leave it because it ran out of naquadah or something, perhaps? I guess I could ask Martouf or my dad.

On the way to the palace we walked through the town surrounding it. People seem nice, but also very humble to Silvana - and us. They also look like they are very poor - and very thin.

The palace is obviously in the Chinese style, and composed of many buildings. It has large areas surrounded by walls and a moat. I admire the colourful pagoda-like towers as we enter it.

Inside, it contains large halls, which were probably used for ceremonies and various official business when the Goa'uld lived here - and probably is now too, by Silvana. He even calls himself a Lord!

I am sure Daniel would love this place! There are lots of smaller buildings, small temples here and there, imposing towers everywhere, courtyards, gardens full of flowers and trees... Silvana takes us to see much of it, showing off how proud he is of it, and I suppose I can understand, as the rest of the planet seems in need of water, while this place is overflowing with greenery. Perhaps he should use some of all the water that goes into this place for irrigation of the fields?

I sigh, and decide not to say anything, as we want Silvana 'friendly'. This world is apparently an important trading partner for the Tok'ra, and to trade with them they need to be friendly to whatever ruler is there.

Silvana keeps sending me lusty looks, but he doesn't say anything. Martouf - or maybe Lantash - takes care to stay close to me at all times. I must admit I am grateful to them for it.

Finally, we are taken to a large dining hall, and sat at tables overflowing with food and drink. There are so many different dishes that I give up remembering them very quickly - and the servants keep bringing more. I think of the people we saw, who looked starving and poor, and get even angrier at Silvana.

My dad and Martouf are better at hiding the anger I am sure they feel. I guess they are used to seeing things like this, especially if they go undercover as Goa'uld.

The food is delicious, and so it the wine, which the servants keep pouring for us. I try to not drink too much - I am afraid of what I will say if I get drunk. My dad keeps Silvana engaged in smalltalk, and Martouf takes care to intervene and say just the right thing when Silvana looks like he might be getting insulted. Which he does easily. However, Martouf is being his usually excellent diplomatic self, and all goes well.

It doesn't seem that women are allowed to talk during dinner here, unless someone engages them in meaningless chatter. Silvana has a young and very beautiful wife, who is heavily pregnant, and four... concubines, perhaps? All very beautiful. I guess I should be flattered that he wanted me as his second wife. I snort at the thought.

Silvana seems to be able to talk endlessly about himself. From what I catch when I bother to listen, he is taking the credit for the Goa'uld leaving. I doubt that is true. In any case, if he has managed to convince the local population of that, then that may explain how he got this position and why they permit him to behave the way he does.

Eventually we get to the desert, and when we have eaten that, Silvana smiles happily at my dad. "I hope you are satisfied with the food and drink, my dear Sarnon!"

"Absolutely. You are a perfect host." Jacob says, bowing his head respectfully.

Silvana smiles, very pleased. He preens himself, smoothing a crinkle in his clothing. "Then I would suggest we withdraw to my small, comfortable visiting chamber. There we can have a drink or two, and young Maton there can explain his plans for building irrigation here."

"That sounds good." My dad says.

We all rise, and follow Silvana. He suddenly turns to me. "Scientific discussions are not for women. That would just bore them, and they are unable to understand it anyway. My women will look after your  _Samantha_." He grins at Martouf, who sends him an unfriendly look and is about to say something.

My dad quickly interrupts before either Martouf or I get to say something. "Our ways are somewhat different than yours. Samantha is actually a trained scholar, and her input would be valuable."

Silvana frowns. "That is most disturbing. Why would you train a woman? That gives me worry that your skills are not as strong as I thought. Perhaps I should not allow you to work on something as important as my beloved people's land..."

" _Allow_  us to work on it!" I exclaim. "We have come here to..."

"Silence, Samantha!" My dad says, giving me a stern look.

I feel like hitting him over the head, but calm myself as I realize how much is at stake.

Martouf takes a deep breath and forces himself to be calm. "Why do you now allow me to explain the plans for the irrigation, then you can see if it looks sound to you. I would... ask that you permit me Samantha's presence, as she has a... calming effect on my... unfortunate temper."

I stare at Martouf. He doesn't usually have much of a temper, but Lantash has. I suspect that it is affecting Martouf, since Lantash is probably seething.

Silvana sighs. "As you wish." He turns to Jacob. "I do not understand why you want such a weak-minded person to be your son-in-law, but I suppose he may have strong scholarly skills. Of course, it may also be that your daughter has some sort of defect that is not immediately clear, and which precludes her from getting a better husband."

I can see my dad making fists so tight that his knuckles are becoming white, but he manages not to say anything. In silence, we follow Silvana.

 

* * *

The meeting with Silvana went better than I had feared, though it is obvious he has exactly zero scientific skills. I am surprised he can figure out how to tie his shoes himself, but maybe he makes his women do that for him.

In any case, he accepted our plan for the irrigation. Tomorrow the locals will start the work, and we will be supervising them. Silvana has a son that will be in charge of the work when we leave - which will be the day after tomorrow. I sincerely hope he takes after his mother intelligence-wise - Silvana's previous wife, whom he apparently divorced when he became the leader. I mean, it's not like she could be  _more_  stupid than Silvana!

We have been given rooms beside each other, with my room between my dad's and Martouf/Lantash's.

"'night, Sam!" My dad says, yawning.

"Goodnight, dad!"

He disappears into his room. I smile, he really doesn't look happy, but it is taking a toll on all of us not to yell at Silvana. However, we are painfully aware that if the locals doesn't get some irrigation up and running, then they will either starve to death or be killed in a war with some of the other people of this world.

Martouf smiles at me. "I am sorry your mission with us has taken us to meet someone as disagreeable as Silvana. He is among the worst I have ever met, and I am sad to say that includes several Goa'uld as well."

I smile at him. "Yeah, he's something in his own class, that's for sure! It's not your fault, though, and it is still interesting. I am learning a lot about what you guys do... and it's nice to spend time with you and my dad."

Martouf nods. "Likewise. I am enjoying the time with you as well. Goodnight, Samantha."

"Goodnight, Martouf."

I expect him to leave, but instead his head dips, and I realize Lantash will be taking control. I look around, nervous someone will hear his voice.

He smile at me, and speak, using Martouf's voice. "Do not be afraid, Samantha. I know better than to reveal my nature on a world as hostile as this one. I merely wished to speak with you for a moment as well."

"I appreciate that, Lantash." I smile at him.

"I have not had the opportunity to tell you how lovely you look in that dress, Samantha. You are beautiful!"

I blush, not having expected this at all. "Um, thanks, Lantash. I really like your clothes as well."

He takes my hands, and sighs. "Now is not the time to talk of personal matters, but as soon as we return to the tunnels, I would like to do so. What I felt when I kissed you..."

"Shh... I understand. I felt the same, and I agree. We need to talk." I shake my head. "It's all so confusing."

"For me as well. I had not expected to...feel so strongly. Samantha, I am..." He stops himself, then seems to reconsider what to say, and perhaps also listening to Martouf. "I am very attracted to you." He sighed again. "But nothing else has changed, and we must all be ready. Perhaps... perhaps this time we spend together while you are on exchange with us will help us to decide, and to understand what we feel."

"I hope so too!" I squeeze his hands. "I'm very attracted to you too, both of you if you're in any doubt."

Lantash smiles widely. "Thank you, Samantha. That is a relief for me to hear." He entwines his fingers with mine, then gets a distant look for a moment, clearly talking to Martouf. After a longer time than expected, he continues. "May I kiss you goodnight, Samantha?"

I nod. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

He takes me into his arms and we kiss. Slowly at first, but soon more passionate. After a long time, which feels much too short, Lantash breaks the kiss and steps back, panting heavily.

"We...must stop, before something happens which should not... at least not yet." His voice is hoarse, and his eyes flash as he look at me, proving his emotions are running very strong.

"You're right..." I fight not to throw myself in his arms again and kiss him until we're out of breath. I know Martouf is not ready, and that is the only thing that is stopping me. "Goodnight, Lantash. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

"Likewise, Samantha. Goodnight, and sleep well... and lock the door. I do not trust Silvana."

"Sound advice."

He steals a quick kiss before hurrying into his own chambers.

I go into mine as well, and lock the door. The room is nice, and the bed looks comfortable, but I have no idea how I am going to be able to sleep now. That kiss was really something!


	12. Chapter 12

Sam POV

It was not easy falling asleep after the kiss and the talk Lantash and I had yesterday. My thoughts go to Martouf and Lantash almost constantly, and when I finally did fall asleep, I had a dream so erotic I came from it! I was still so horny when I woke up, that I had to touch myself. I really missed the vibrator I have at home, but with the image of Martouf and Lantash in my mind, and the the thoughts of what we had done in the dream, I came quickly.

The frustrating thing is that it didn't help much. Just seeing Martouf and Lantash again brought my thoughts right back to the gutter! I guess it is a good thing we have to keep some distance on this world, as un-married men and women apparently have to not touch in public, even when engaged.

My thoughts go to the hand-to-hand combat training that is waiting when we return, and I shudder - both in fear that I will jump Martouf and do something that means he will never forgive me for... and in expectation and excitement at the thought of being pressed so closely to them again.

I sigh and push those thoughts aside. I must keep my mind clear!

 

* * *

After a surprisingly tasty and filling breakfast, we go to start the work on the irrigation. My dad, Martouf/Lantash, and I take our places on a small platform overlooking the land, and with Silvana's son Tol'hak sitting beside us. Fortunately, he is a great deal more intelligent than his father - who also fortunately is not here today, feeling his presence is not needed.

Martouf has already sent me several shy - and appreciative - glances, so I think my dress is pleasing him. And that he is thinking of Lantash's words yesterday, and Lantash's and my kiss. I know he agreed to it, but I don't really know how he feels about it.

It is obvious Lantash lusts after me - and I actually suspects he may have feelings for me to! That is wonderful! I mean, I very much desire him and Martouf - and I know my feelings for them are more than just lust, as strong as that is. I love them. Both of them.

I am really worried that Martouf doesn't want anything to do with me. I mean, I think he is attracted to me, but I also suspect he doesn't want to be, and that matches what Lantash says. Martouf feels it is too soon after Jolinar's death.

I guess I can understand, and I will wait, because what I feel for them is stronger than anything I ever felt for anyone else. I just hope Martouf will eventually fall for me... actually, I don't know if it is possible that he doesn't, if Lantash wants me? They love as one, don't they? Do they also lust as one? Does Martouf feel Lantash's desire for me? Probably, since I doubt very much Lantash blocks it from him, and they do share the host body, and I felt that react...

I sigh, and force my thoughts back to the work before us. The peasants have already started the work, and we have explained much of what needs to be done to Tol'hak. He seems to be grasping it nicely.

 

* * *

After many hours of work, the irrigation project is so far along that Tol'hak will be able to instruct the peasants in the rest.

Everyone is happy as we return for dinner with Silvana, and hopefully a guarantee of future supply deals.

We will be returning to the Tok'ra immediately after dinner, instead of staying until tomorrow, and I cannot begin to explain how happy I am about that!

 

* * *

The dinner went well, and except for some lingering looks, Silvana did not make any attempts on my virtue - nor did he make stupid and insulting comments. Well, not many, at least. It is clear he is happy and expects our work to guarantee his position. It probably will, and I am sad about that, but we must think about the fact that the people on the world will not starve.

It is even later on the Tok'ra base when we return, so after a quick bath, we hurry to bed.

 

* * *

Next day, instead of working with Martouf and Lantash, or my dad, it turns out I will be working with Freya and Anise. I don't know what I think of that. I have a vague memory of them, from Jolinar, and I think they didn't get along well. On the other hand, I am a scientist, which Jolinar was not, so maybe that was some of it.

I do enjoy a relaxing breakfast with Martouf/Lantash and my dad before going to meet Freya/Anise.

It turns out my dad is spending the day in meetings with the Council - and he doesn't look forward to it.

I get the impression there are many more meetings now than there were before, and that it is partially our fault. The Tau'ri, I mean, because we are interfering in the power balance among the Goa'uld a lot, and not always in predictable ways. The chaos left behind when Goa'uld System Lords are killed and others take over, means that there are many planets where the people are suffering even worse than otherwise. The Goa'uld often have planets that do, for instance, just mining, and no food production, and with their 'god' gone, no one thinks to send food to the planet, and they starve.

That is an important point, and when I return to the SGC I need to talk to someone about this. We need to check if there is some fall-out we can help to minimize. Another thing is that when new Goa'uld take over, they often massacre some of the people on worlds that belonged to their rivals before, just to 'prove their point' and show they are now in power. I don't know what to do about that.

Martouf explains that the Tok'ra need to move their operatives around when the Goa'uld they were undercover with are killed - if the operatives are not killed too. It takes time to get an operative in with a new Goa'uld, so their spying network is not as strong as usually. It worries the Tok'ra. Martouf and Lantash thinks they should try and recruit Jaffa as operatives, but that is a controversial suggestion, apparently.

There is also a lot of work to try and help some of the population hit worst by hunger and chaos, and the Tok'ra do not have the man power for this work. That is something we, from the SGC, can help with.

My dad has already left for a Council meeting, and now Martouf/Lantash gets up as well. "It has been very pleasant talking with you, Samantha. I hope we can eat dinner together tonight?"

"Sure." I smile at him. "I would like that."

He nods, looking pleased. "I have some work that will take most of my time today, so I may not see you until then."

"Okay. See you then!"

With a smile, he leaves.

I empty my cup and rise to go find Anise's laboratory and see what it is she wishes to show me.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam POV

Working with Anise was a strain at first, but then I realized most of it was due to Jolinar not liking her. Or, to be correct, Jolinar did not really dislike her, but she found her constant talk of science to be annoying.

That is not a problem I have. In fact, after a while, I find that I like Anise. I like Freya too. They are very different personalities.

I spend a very enjoyable time learning about Goa'uld and Tok'ra tech. Anise explains some things about the hand device - or the kara'kesh, as it is really called - that I have wondered about. She also tells me about the TERs, the Tok'ra subspace communicators, a the small devices that are used to activate the ring transporters. In addition, I learn much general science that is far more advanced than what we have on Earth - subspace physics, wormhole theory - many many things that she only has time to explain the bare beginnings of.

She promises me I can come back again soon, and learn more. I am already looking forward to it. I can see why the Tok'ra find us primitive - we are millennia behind them on some areas - but I do think we are doing well for having invented and discovered most on our own. Until now, when we can take big steps ahead by learning from the Tok'ra and others.

So exciting!

* * *

The day has passed quickly, with only a brief break for lunch. I completely forgot taking a break in the afternoon, so I am more than a little hungry now, when it is dinner time!

Because I am a love-sick fool, I go and take a shower, then change to fresh clothes. Martouf and Lantash will come and pick me up when it is time to go to dinner, and I very much look forward to that!

I consider what to wear... BDUs? No. The training clothes that Martouf and Lantash found attractive? Tempting, but I have no real excuse for that, so no. Tok'ra uniform? No, not for what I hope will be a kind of date. Martouf looks more attractive in it than I do - at least I think so.

What then? I did bring some civilian clothes, other than the training clothes, but jeans and a shirt somehow seems wrong here in the tunnels.

My other options are the dresses that were Jolinar's, and which the Tok'ra says are now mine - apparently I have inherited them. Many of them were too small and have been given to the Tok'ra commissary, since the Tok'ra are communal and share everything.

Some of the dresses are either one-size fits all, or larger - and would probably have been too large to fit Rosha, but Jolinar had kept them from previous hosts she had had, or because she had intended to change them to fit, and just didn't get around to it.

I look at the dresses, and pick out one that will fit me. I try it on. It is made of very soft silk, in a stunningly beautiful blue colour.

I tie the sash in place under my breasts, and look at myself in the mirror in the small bathroom. I almost gasp at how well it fits me. It is as if it was made for me! It is somewhat revealing, but not overly so - though the way it clings to my breasts and upper body is not exactly innocent.

The dress is fairly long, reaching to my mid-calves. I lift it up a little and twirl around in front of the mirror, fantasizing that I am dancing with Martouf and Lantash.

I am quite preoccupied, and so I almost get a shock as I turn towards the door and sees Martouf/Lantash standing there. They are looking at me...  _staring_  is probably a better word, and their mouth is slightly agape.

I blush. "Uh... hi, Martouf. Um..." Why didn't he knock on the plate by the door? The Tok'ra usually do that.

After another long, awkward moment, he swallows. "Hello, Samantha. I apologize. I knocked, but you did not answer. Since I could hear you inside, I feared something had happened to you, and went inside..." He cleared his voice, which was slightly hoarse. "That dress is... very beautiful, Samantha."

"Thanks." I smile at him, happy he likes it. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I had been looking at the clothes from Jolinar, and thinking about where she had gotten it, and when she had used it..." I say, which is not quite a lie.

He smiles at me. "Jolinar have only worn it rarely, as it was somewhat too large for her. She liked it a lot, though, and was considering making it smaller so it would fit her." He gets a wistful look on his face, clearly thinking back to some discussion he has had with her.

I nod, not wanting to talk more of it, as it clearly makes him sad. "Would you prefer I not wear it?"

"No, not at all. It would have made her happy. It pleases Lantash and I that you use it."

"Okay... Shall we go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry."

Martouf nods. "As are we."

* * *

We are sitting in the corner of the mess hall. We have almost finished eating. The food is good - some sort of roast, with vegetables and gravy.

The other Tok'ra smile and greet us. I can tell that several of them appreciates how I look in this dress. I can't tell if I'm happy or if I think I am overdressed. The Tok'ra often seem to dress very utilitarian.

I enjoy talking to Martouf and Lantash. Here, in the mess hall, there is nothing awkward about it. We talk about what we each have done that day, and about the mission I will be going on with Martouf and Lantash in two day's time.

Martouf and Lantash are sweet, fun, kind, and very intelligent. And they know a  _lot_.

I think I look forward to the mission. It is considered a 'low-danger' mission, but not completely harmless. We will be going to a world where a Tok'ra is undercover, to meet with him and get some intel from him. Normally, there is little or no danger to the one going to meet for the pickup, but as in all mission involving Goa'uld worlds, the danger is not non-existent.

"So, which Goa'uld is it? I mean, that owns the planet... Wolkar, or whatever you called it."

"Yes, Wolkar. It belongs to Morrigan." Martouf gets a pained expression. "But it is ruled in her place by a vassal. His name is Maccan."

"Your homeworld was ruled by Morrigan, right?"

Martouf nods. "Yes. Ra'vosh belonged to Morrigan when I lived there. I believe Bastet owns it now. There have been several skirmishes between those two, and Ra'vosh is on the border, having fallen to sometimes one, sometimes the other."

"I'm sorry." I tell him, meaning it.

My heart feels like it is breaking when he looks so sad. I want to embrace him, and hold him close, comfort him. I don't think he wants that, though. Or...I think he may want it, but he is not going to admit it. Not yet.

Instead, I put my hand on his and squeeze it gently. He looks up and smiles at me. "Thank you."

* * *

After dinner, we join Korra, Malek, and Jalen for a game called 'ra'kre'tak'. It's a kind of board game, but the rules and pieces are unlike anything I have seen before. It's difficult to learn, but fun to play, and I am having a great time.

We are sitting in Korra's quarters, and they are nice. He has put up a few pieces of art, not like the usually bare walls most of the Tok'ra have. He has a nice soft couch, with skins and pillows.

"I'm really envious of this couch, Korra." I tell him. "It's awesome."

He smiles. "Thank you, Samantha. It pleases me you like it. Not like Jalen, who thinks it is frivolous, and a sign I am secretly a Goa'uld." He throws a mischievous look at the other Tok'ra.

" **That is not what I said! Only that it would be more fitting in a Goa'uld palace than the quarters of a Tok'ra who might have to abandon it at any time, because the Goa'uld attacks!"**  Jalen defends herself.  **  
**

We all laugh, and tell them to relax. They smile, somewhat bashful - it is clearly a long-standing argument - and we settle back down to the game.

Martouf leaves for a few moments, then returns with a large tray heaping full of cups, a tea-pot, and a bowl of cookies.

I jump up, and runs to him. "Let me help, that look  _very_  heavy!" I say, somewhat nervous.

Martouf just grins and places the tray on the table, effortlessly. "You forget, Samantha... I am not human. For a Tok'ra, this is not very heavy, nor is it difficult to balance. Our symbiotes gives us greatly enhanced strength and agility. Among other things." He tells me, his eyes shining.

Is he flirting a little? Martouf? He has before, but not since Lantash clearly decided to pursue me. I smile, happy he is getting back to normal. And hopeful he may be starting to see Lantash's side!

I grin. "Of course. Very impressive. All of it, I'm sure!" I wink at him.

He blush a little, and everyone laugh. We settle down for tea and wonderful cookies.

It is a very nice evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Martouf POV

~We are late for guard duty - we do not have time to talk to Samantha first! Besides, I am sure she wants to sleep. It got quite late yesterday, and Korra brought out the wine... Samantha would be more affected than the rest of us.~

~ **You are correct, she needs to sleep. I just feel guilty because we promised to eat breakfast with her.~**

~We will talk to her at lunch.~

~ **We could also make her a note.~**

I sigh, but relent. Lantash is never easy to convince when he is like this. ~Very well. Write her something then.~ I give Lantash control.

~ **I will!** ~ Lantash grabs pen and paper, and start to write.

I also have seen the memories of when he started pursuing Jolinar. His then-host was completely blown away by Lantash's passion and determination. It scares me a little. I really don't feel ready to pursue Samantha. I mean, I like her. A lot. Maybe more than like, and maybe in a few months, or so...

I'm just not sure Lantash wants to wait, and I am being affected by his feelings, and his desire. It is hard not to, since we share all such feelings, and since I have not asked him to block me out. In a way I feel I should, but on the other hand... we are very close, and we have never not shared such things.

I am thinking back to last time they kissed, Lantash and Samantha. I felt myself being pulled into it. It was wonderful, I will not deny that - nor will I deny the very pleasurable feelings of lust that came from Lantash, and which made our shared body react.

It would be so easy to just give in and let Lantash's strong feelings and passion flood me, like when I had just become his host. It would not take long before our feelings synchronized, and I felt exactly the same as him.

It would be so much easier, and it is actually exhausting to fight to  _not_  be affected by his emotions. Ultimately futile as well, I know. We are too close to keep them separate for long.

I am so very tempted.

It does not change the fact that I also feel guilty about it. Guilty about wanting to love Samantha. About liking her a lot... about... perhaps already feeling more than that.

Somewhat guilty, at least, though Lantash is correct. Jolinar would not want us to remain unmated. In fact, she would tell me I am an idiot. I know that. It is just how she is. Was.

I miss her so much!

I return to the real world, as Lantash finishes writing a note for Samantha, and walks to her quarters next door. He seems to consider what to do, then stick the note to the crystal wall just inside the door-way, using a sticky-strip. I glance at the note - it says:

 

_Dear Samantha,_

_Martouf and I overslept, and regrettably have to hurry to get to our guard duty on time. Thus, we will be unable to share breakfast with you, something we had looked forward to._

_My apologies, but we both believe you needed the sleep in any case. We hope to see you at lunch instead._

_Warm regards - and kisses,_

_Lantash_

 

Part of me wants to add my name, but I know it is silly. Samantha will know it is from the both of us.

~All right, are you ready for guard duty  _now_?~

~ **I am never ready for guard duty, but yes, let us go.~**

 

* * *

Sam POV

I look at the timestrip on the wall when I wake up. I have slept late! Much too late! It's almost 10AM! I never sleep this late normally.

I suddenly remember that I had agreed to meet Martouf and Lantash for breakfast, and that it had to be early since they had guard duty from 8AM. Have they been here, seen I slept still, and thought I didn't want to have breakfast with them?

I jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom.

 

* * *

It is not quite 20 minutes later when I am dressed and on my way out the door. That is when I notice there is a note on the wall.

I take it, and find it is stuck with something that looks like a cross between adhesive tape and sticky putty. Interesting.

I soon forget about that, as I start to read. It is a note from Lantash! They will see me at lunch instead. I smile, happy about the greeting. I want to give Lantash lots of kisses! I just hope Martouf doesn't mind.

I decide to just take a cup of tea and maybe a piece of fruit, since lunch is only about two hours away. Right now is really a time when I miss coffee. I am still a little bleary-eyed after the late night yesterday. I am glad I only had one glass of the wine Korra offered us. It was very strong.

"Hi, Samantha!" Aldwin smiles at me.

"Oh, hi, Aldwin!" I smile back, a little embarrassed I almost ran into him. "Sorry, I was far away."

"Far away? You are right here?"

I grin. "It means I was caught up in my own thoughts and did not pay attention to my surroundings."

"Ah, I understand." He smiles again. "Have you talked to your father today?"

"No, I have not. I...overslept."

He nods. "I talked to Jalen. It sounded like it was enjoyable. I am sorry I could not join you."

"Maybe next time."

"I would like that." He frowns. "Jacob had to go to Per'sus base. He will not be back until this evening, at the earliest."

"He's being very busy. Is that normal?"

"We are almost always very busy, all of us." Aldwin smiles at me, then grows serious. "However, there is something going on. The Council is in meetings all the time."

"Uh, something dangerous?"

"I have no idea. Probably not. It is most likely that the power dynamics among the Goa'uld is shifting again. It happens frequently these years..."

"Because of us."

Aldwin nods. "It is difficult to keep up with the changes. The strength of the Goa'uld changes often, with planets changing owners, and alliances being broken and created, wars - smaller and larger - breaking out. Our operatives are in more danger than before, with changing System Lords."

"I'm sorry we're giving you problems."

Aldwin shakes his head. "We will manage, I think. There have been upheavals before. Of course, we are fewer now..."

"Because you have no queen."

Aldwin nods. "Unfortunately, that is so."

I have nothing to say to that, and I soon say goodbye and go to find something light to eat.

 

* * *

After getting some food, I go and talk to Anise. We are chatting when Martouf and Lantash returns from guard duty.

"Samantha, I had a feeling you might be here." Martouf says.

I turn to him, smiling, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry I was hiding. I wanted to go meet you at the ring transporter, but the time got away for me."

"Do not worry. I am happy you are enjoying your stay here." He nods at Anise.

"I'm going to go have lunch with Martouf and Lantash - do you want to come?" I ask Anise.

She shakes her head. "No, not yet. I have an experiment I need to check on in a few minutes, and then I need to start up another. I will eat later."

"Okay. See you!"

 

* * *

We get our food and sit down at a table in the corner of the room.

"We are leaving for our mission to Wolkar tomorrow, right?"

Martouf nods. "Yes, but not until early evening. The location of the chaapa'ai on that world is such that they are several hours behind us. I intend for us to arrive just after noon, giving us time to find a place where we can wait for our meeting. The town has a busy market place, which means stranger will not seem out of place."

"Good. What kind of clothes do they wear there?"

"Jacob told me the clothing there is similar to what people wore in a place called 'Britain' during..." Martouf frowns. "Does 'Late medieval times' make sense?"

I laugh. "Yes, that sounds right. I understand. We're traders, or what?"

"Yes, Tok'ra often pretends to be traders, as that gives us an excuse to be strangers in a place."

"Of course."

"If you are interested, we are trading medicinal herbs. Many planets are in need of medicines, but regrettably, we cannot give them more modern drugs, as those could be found by the Goa'uld and cause the population to be punished severely, as well as bring danger to ourselves, should the Goa'uld realize the origin of the drugs." Martouf sighs. "However, we can at least examine the medicinal herbs and find the combinations which works best for specific needs."

I nod. "Understood. What do we get in return?"

"The planet in question has nothing we need - at least that we cannot get on other, safer worlds as well. The trade is merely a ruse - we can see what we find at the market. Perhaps there are something there you would like? Something you would find interesting?"

"I'd like that, thanks!"

We eat in silence for some time.

"I have more guard duty in about fifteen minutes. I will be off about an hour before dinner. We should meet and go to the commissary, to chose clothing and what else we need for tomorrow, then."

"Sounds good. I was thinking of going back to talk to Anise, so you can probably find me there."

Martouf nods, then hesitates. "Lantash wishes to say something." He bows his head, switching control.

My heart beats faster as Lantash looks up. What is he going to say?

He smiles at me, and takes my hand. " **Samantha...I am sorry we have not been able to spend much time together after returning from the mission. There are some things I would have liked to talk about before the mission tomorrow."**  He sighs. " **There is a small gathering tonight, not an actual party, but a celebration of a day of significance for the Tok'ra. Martouf and I have not participated in these gatherings since... since Jolinar, but we thought you might enjoy it? We would be happy to accompany you, if you are interested."**

I don't know what to say at first, but then I smile and look down at my hand, which Lantash is holding. "I'd like that. A lot. I would really like to learn more about how you guys celebrate, but not just because of that..."

Lantash nods. " **In that case I will look forward to it."**

We finish our food, and get up and take the dirty dishes to the room beside the kitchen, where a couple Tok'ra are working on dishwasher duty.

After that I follow Martouf and Lantash to their rooms, and wait outside while they quickly get ready for guard duty. I then walk them to the rings, making small talk.

"Right, well, then I'll see you later."

" **Yes."** Lantash takes both my hands in his. " **Samantha, there were some things we needed to talk about. I realize we talked a little while we were on Sengko, but I do not feel we were finished."**

I blush deeply. "Uh, no...I think we do have more to... discuss."

**"Then perhaps we can do so after the celebration tonight? It should not be terribly late, and since the mission is not until the evening of the next day..."**

"Sure, no problem."

Other than the fact that my heart is beating so fast I am sure it can be heard on the outside!

" **Samantha..."**  Lantash looks distant for a moment, clearly talking to Martouf. " **May I kiss you?"**

I swallow, and look into his intense, pale blue-grey eyes. I nod. "Yes." I smile.

Our lips meet, and I close my eyes, enjoying myself thoroughly. I part my lips, and Lantash pushes his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

What feels like only moments later - and at the same time like an eternity - we pull back. I feel more than a little dizzy, and grin widely, no doubt looking foolish. Fortunately, no one else is around.

" **My sweet Samantha."** Lantash says, his voice clearly hoarse, even audible through the distortion. He gives me one more kiss, quickly this time. " **I very much look forward to tonight!"**

I stand there for some time, looking after him, dazed, even after he has disappeared with the teleportation rings. I decide to go and see what kind of clothes I have for tonight - something alluring would be good!


	15. Chapter 15

Sam POV

I spent more time than I would like to admit on picking out the right outfit for tonight. Me! I never care much about clothes otherwise! Comes from being used to just wearing BDUs, I guess.

I do think Martouf and Lantash will like the dress I have picked. The colour is blue-green - not a colour I would normally have picked, but I think it looks good. It is a good deal more daring than the one I wore last time - the beautiful blue one, which I did consider also. This one is similar in many ways, except it has a slit up the side, all the way to my upper thigh. It also vees deeper in the front.

Actually, it is pure sex appeal. I hope it is not too much, but Martouf  _did_  say it was a celebration.

I have picked a pair of matching shoes. They are a tiny bit too small - too narrow - until I realize the width can be adjusted by releasing a band across the foot a little.

I have some jewelry which Martouf insists I have 'inherited' from Jolinar, and I find a simple gold chain which looks very good with the dress. I also try on a matching armband, and then decide it is enough.

Looking in the mirror, I decide it is more than just enough - it is  _perfect_!

Smiling to myself, I change back into the more normal clothes, and goes to meet Anise again. There is enough time for several hours of talk with her, and the Tok'ra tech is fascinating!

* * *

It is early evening, just after normal dinner time. Tonight dinner will be together, everyone - except those who are unlucky and have guard duty tonight. I am very happy Martouf and Lantash do not have guard duty tonight!

I have bathed and prepared, and put on the clothes I picked before. I am just in time, as I hear a knock on the doorway panel.

"Come in!" I call out, knowing it is almost certainly Martouf. "I'm ready to come with you!"

I walk out of the small bathroom and smile at Martouf.

"Hello, Samantha, I..." He stops, and just looks at me with his mouth slightly agape.

He is wearing different clothing than usually. Unless he is on a particular mission, where it is needed, he almost always wears the Tok'ra uniform. He is one of those who wears it most often, I think. I don't mind - I like it. He looks good in it, in a strange way. I'd really like to take it off him, though, slowly unwrapping his clothes like he is a present, and then...

I push my thoughts out of the gutter. As I mentioned, he is wearing different clothing. Black pants, shoes of black leather, I think, and a white, belted shirt. It is not buttoned all the way up - it is open three or four buttons down. He clearly has nothing on underneath it - I can see a good deal of his chest through the opening, and I really like it. Unexpected, and very appealing. I smile wider.

"You look good, Martouf. Nice clothes." I tell him.

He is still not saying anything, and I start to wonder if there is something wrong with my choice of clothing. Then, suddenly, his eyes glow, and I know Lantash is coming fore.

He smiles at me. " **Hello, Samantha. You look fantastic! Stunning! I must apologize for Martouf, but I can assure you his reaction is entirely due to him _very_  much appreciating how you look!"**

"Thanks, Lantash. I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid there was something wrong with how I looked, or that it was a social faux pas to wear it, or something..."

" **Let me assure you, there is _nothing_  wrong with your clothing. On the contrary, I cannot remember ** **ever seeing such a beautiful** **sight!"**

He walks up to me and take my hand, and pull me to him. He gives me a swift kiss.

I smile at him. "I really like your shirt..." I put my hand on his chest, and just manage to stop myself from sliding my hand into his shirt.

He gives me another kiss, then sighs. " **Martouf reminds me that we should hurry. It is time for dinner."**

* * *

We have found a spot together at a table near the entrance. We are sitting together with Malek, Aldwin, Anise, Korra, and a couple other Tok'ra which I recognize, but which I cannot remember the names of right now. I get the feeling Jolinar knew them, and that they were friendly, but that is all.

"Wow, nice dress, Samantha!" Malek tells me, giving me a look that proves he clearly appreciates how I look.

"Thanks, Malek." I smile at him.

"Yes, it is a good choice. It suits you very well indeed." Korra agrees.

The others compliment me as well, and Martouf gives me a warm smile.

"Would you like some wine, Samantha?" He asks me.

"Yes, thanks, that'd be great."

He pours a deep red liquid in my glass, and I pick it up, smelling it. It is very fragrant, and when I taste it, it has a taste of berries, spices, and with an undercurrent of something indefinable. It tastes very good. I take another sip.

Martouf pours for himself as well. "Do you like it?"

I nod. "Yes, I do. It is very good. It is made of grapes, or what?"

"It is, but the variety has small fruits, which almost resembles blackcurrants, but they grow in clusters like other grapes. They are sweet and flavourful."

"The wine certainly is! I think I'd like to try the grapes themselves some time."

"I will make sure to take you to one of the planets where they grow." He promises me.

The food is served, some kind of fairly big fowl, perhaps related to geese? I don't know. It tastes good, and it is served with a wonderful gravy. It is stuffed with berries and mushrooms, and they are seasoned with a number of herbs - I only recognize a few. To this are served some sort of tubers, which resembles potatoes somewhat, and in taste as well, but they are of a pale orange colour.

The dinner is wonderful, and so is the company. Martouf and Lantash are sweet and very attentive, and the other Tok'ra are fun and friendly. It is very much like any other celebration with good friends, and it strikes me that this is something my team mates should experience. It would certainly help against any uncomfortable feelings about the Tok'ra being 'alien' or 'Goa'uld'.

* * *

After the main course it is time for dessert. Fruit pies with vanilla ice cream, and more wine - this time a sparkling wine, which is quite refreshing, while still being sweet and very suitable for the dessert.

I have already had a lot of wine for the main course, we all have, but it is certainly obvious that it affects me more than the others. Which is only natural, of course, as I do not have a symbiote, and everyone else does.

Lantash pours more sparkling wine for himself and for me, then lifts his glass. " **Cheers, Samantha. Happy Torwak day!** "

I clink my glass against his. "Happy Torwak day..." We drink. "What was it... Torwak was the planet where the Tok'ra fought an actual... battle... against the Goa'uld Khnum?"

" **Yes, Khnum was allied with Ra, and the Tok'ra - lead by Egeria and Jolinar - fought his army of Jaffa and won. It is true that the Jaffa fled in fear when they realized everyone on the other side was a 'god' - and fought them with kara'kesh'es, but it was still a battle."** Lantash grins.  **  
**

I smile. "I think I can see that! They must have been terrified - especially when no one else had heard of Goa'uld who did not want to be 'gods'. Were any of you guys in the battle?"

" **No, it took place almost 2000 years ago. None of us was born back then, and it would be many uears before any of us were. Selmak was in it, though."**  Lantash explains.

I nod and take another drink. "I should maybe ask her about it." I smile at him, and suddenly feel my love for him even stronger. "It is wonderful to be here with you, I mean, not just at this party, but also in general. To spend time with you. With all of you, I mean." I blush.

Lantash takes my hand. " **I feel the same, Samantha."**

We sit like that for some time, talking, and drinking some more of the sparkling wine.

* * *

Everyone is finished eating, and we move from the dining room to a large recreation room I have only seen in passing before. There are couches in the corners and along some of the walls, with a few small tables here and there, and in the middle there is a large open space. A small platform can be seen at the end.

I notice that there are glasses, bottles with something - probably alcoholic - and bowls with I assume is some kind of snack.

"Come, Samantha." Martouf says. "Let us sit over here. It is a good spot for watching the entertainment."

"Entertainment?" I ask, following him. I can feel that I am more than a little unstable on my legs, so I better take it easy on any more alcohol.

"Yes. There are always some Tok'ra who like to sing or play music, and sometimes there is other entertainment as well. Tonight there will be some song and music, I think."

"Fantastic!" I grin. "Daniel is going to be so envious!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sam POV

We are sitting in a couch in the corner of the room, while the Tok'ra party is ongoing. It is very nice. I am definitely drunk, but I am enjoying myself immensely. Martouf and Lantash are sitting beside me, and they are sweet and funny. Several other Tok'ra, whom I know from Jolinar, have sat around here as well, talking to me and Martouf/Lantash.

There have been several Tok'ra up on a small stage, performing - both music and song. Some of it sounds very different, but much of it is similar to folk music on Earth. All of it is good.

I take another drink from my wine, and grin. "This is  _really_  good stuff!"

"I agree, it is very agreeable." Martouf says.

**"Looks like people are getting up to dance. Look! Anise is trying to get Aldwin to dance!** " Malek leans closer to me and grins.

"If you intended that to be secret and confidential, then you should keep your voice down!" Aldwin observes, drily.

Malek just grins. I think he is a bit drunk.

 

* * *

Martouf POV

Lantash and I have been enjoying the evening a lot. It has been...  _nice_  to again take part in the social life among the Tok'ra. We have not done so since Jolinar and Rosha died.

It's pleasant and relaxing to talk to our friends again, not awkward as I had feared. I have also not missed Jolinar as much as I thought. Yes, now and then I feel a sting as someone says and does something that I know she would have liked, but for the most part everything has been fun and relaxing. Like we are truly home among our friends and family again.

Then there is Samantha. She is here with us, and I must admit I enjoy her presence greatly. She is a good friend, and I really enjoy being here with her. I am happy she is visiting us, and very glad she will be here for another about three weeks.

I must also admit - if to no one but myself - that if I were to get a new mate, she would not be a bad choice. In fact, I think I would like that a lot. In time, when enough time has passed after Jolinar's death, I would very much like to pursue her.

Lantash does not want to wait.

He has control right now, and he is flirting openly with her. Now he is scooting closer to her and putting his arm around her.

~Lantash!~ I warn him.

~ **Relax, I am just being friendly. This is a party. It is nice sitting here together, do you not think so? You can hold a friend close.~**

~Hmph.~ I 'snort'. The feelings I sense from him are not just those for a friend. There is a lot of lust there too.

Samantha is looking good. Beautiful. That dress she is wearing is...fetching. Attractive. I can understand why Lantash is reacting like he does. He always has an eye for beauty, and he likes women a lot. So do I, but we should not flirt with another woman so shortly after our mate has died.

~ **I think we should dance with Samantha.~**

~Dance? Why?~

~ **She is a guest here, visiting to learn of the Tok'ra. She should experience _every_  part of our life here. Dancing is one of them.~**

~Perhaps...~ I concede.

~ **So you don't mind?~**

I 'frown', thinking it over. It might be nice to dance again. It's been so long, and Lantash is right - Samantha is here to learn about the Tok'ra. ~No, I don't mind. We should dance with her - but you are welcome to be in control.~

 

* * *

Sam POV

Lantash and Martouf are sitting  _very_  close to me, with an arm around me. It is nice. No, scratch that, it is wonderful! I can barely think! I lean against him as much as I can do without it being  _too_  obvious. I feel the heat from him against me.

Taking a deep breath, I can smell his scent. It is not strong - he smells of soap, faintly of sweat, and some other indefinite scent that I always connect with him. He smells  _very_  good, and I take another deep breath.

All I can think about is how he will feel, naked, against me. In me. I try to clear my head a little, if anyone talks to me I will appear ditzy, and I don't want to do that!

" **Samantha? Would you like to dance?"**  Lantash asks me.

"Dance?" I ask, stupidly, then realize what he is asking. "OH! Yes, sure - I'd like to dance!" I tell him, smiling.

In fact, I would  _love_  to dance with him!

He stands and holds out a hand to me.  **"Then come."**

Together we enter the dance floor. Several Tok'ra are dancing now. Some two and two - or rather four and four, I guess - and some in larger groups. Three, four, more... I wonder if they are friends having fun, or if they are mated... 'groups'. Not uncommon among the Tok'ra.

"I forgot... I don't know your dances." I suddenly realize.

" **It is not a problem. Just follow me - there are no requirements to stick to a particular style, as you can see."**

I look at the other dancers, and realize that many of them are just moving to the music, several of them moving in a quite...  _suggestive_  way. Since many of them are wearing clothing much more revealing than their normal clothes, it is quite a sexy show. Particularly since many of the Tok'ra, both male and female, are very good looking.

None are as good looking as Martouf and Lantash, though. I turn back to them, smiling. "Yes, I see that."

Lantash pulls me closer and puts his hands on my hips. In return, I put mine around his neck, and we start swaying to the music.

I try to follow the rhythm. It's been a long time since I danced, but I quickly fall back on the informal dancing in high school, though I must admit I was never this... daring, in my moves back then. I sway to the music, and gyrate my hips, moving, quite suggestively, I think, before Lantash. From the expression on his face, he does not mind. He looks at me with a fire in his eyes.

I focus on his chest. His thin white shirt is unbuttoned very far down, and I can see his smooth, strong chest under it. I just want to open the shirt the rest of the way and slide my hands under it, and over his chest, and kiss it. I want to unbutton his pants, pull them down...

Gah! I force my thoughts away from the path they are increasingly going down, the more time I spend with Martouf and Lantash. My cheeks burn a little and I look up, from where I have been focusing my look. Lantash gives me a naughty grin - almost as if he knows what I have been thinking. He probably does - I am not exactly subtle, and I suspect he thinks of the same.

Poor Martouf, I guess.

 

* * *

We have danced for a while when the music changes, and becomes more quiet. Lantash pulls me closer, and I lean my head against his shoulder, and we dance very close.

I again feel my head clouding with lust - and love. I cannot think clearly, and I press a kiss against Lantash, just under the ear. I discreetly? rub myself against him, and I am rewarded with a light thrust. I can feel him harden against me, quickly.

My head is spinning, and I kiss his neck again, further down now, sucking gently. I feel Lantash's hands slide over my back, down over my ass, and squeeze my buttocks.

I feel as if I am on fire for him! I want him inside me, want him to fuck me so badly I can barely think. If we were not here in public, among so many others, I do not think I would be able to stop myself from tearing off his clothing and mine.

Lantash pulls my face up and our lips meet in a passionate, searing kiss. " **I want you, Samantha."**  He whispers, hoarsely.

"And I want you." I assure him, slipping a hand between us and giving his now very hard - and large - shaft a squeeze.

Lantash makes a half-strangled sound, and his eyes flash. " **Samantha..."**  He grounds out. He lets go of me after some moments, clearly with difficulty, panting, and his fists white-knuckled. " **Martouf...is not ready for this. I...I am sorry."**

I shake my head, clearing it a little. I am ashamed of myself, for not being in better control. "I know. I'm sorry for...you know."

" **Don't be sorry."**  Lantash smiles at me. " **But I think we should...call it a night, as you say on your world. It is getting late, and while we do not leave early tomorrow, the mission can be difficult. We should rest."**

I nod. "You're right."

Lantash pulls me in for a soft kiss, then sighs. " **Come, let me follow you to your quarters."**

 

* * *

After a brief, but still arousing kiss of goodnight, Martouf/Lantash goes to their quarters, and I to mine, which are just beside them.

How am I going to sleep after that dance? My desire for them have only become stronger, and I am so tempted to go to their room that I am going crazy.

Moaning softly to myself, I undress and turn on the water for a cold shower.

That is the only way I am going to get any sleep tonight!


	17. Chapter 17

Sam POV

I had finally managed to fall asleep, pretty late yesterday. I dreamt about Martouf and Lantash, but that was only to be expected. The dream was more than a little erotic, and I woke frustrated.

After a quick bath, I get dressed in jeans and a shirt that I have brought. I will change later, before we leave on the mission.

I look at the time strip on the wall, and I realize it is quite late. It is soon noon, actually.

I am only just finished dressing, when someone knocks on the doorpanel. "Yes?" I ask.

"Hello, Samantha." It is Martouf. He smiles at me, a little shyly.

Probably he is...embarrassed? by yesterday. I wonder how he reacted to the dances and the kisses - and fondling. He must have agreed to it, though, because I know Lantash would not have done so otherwise. Of course, he may have gone a little farther in the heat of the moment, than intended - and Martouf may have enjoyed it? Enough to not stop Lantash?

I don't know. I know with certainty that I love Martouf and Lantash, and that I desire them both. I also know with certainty that Lantash lusts for me, perhaps more. I think Martouf may have a crush on me, but either nothing more yet, or he is in denial, due to Jolinar.

Why is my life always so complicated?

I push all of those thoughts aside and smile at Martouf. "Hi Martouf - and Lantash."

"We thought you might want some...breakfast? Or noon meal is perhaps more correct?"

"Yeah, I slept a little late..." I grin. "Haven't you already eaten, though?"

"You are not the only one who went to bed late, besides, Lantash and I...had difficulty sleeping..." He blushes a little before Lantash can get the reaction under control. "We have not yet eaten today."

He looks very cute.

I nod. So I was not the only one who had difficulty falling asleep yesterday.

"Sure, I'm hungry - let's go get some food!"

 

* * *

Martouf POV

I must admit I feel a little awkward and embarrassed about yesterday. Not about Samantha and Lantash dancing, and kissing... and fondling, I mean, I  _did_  agree to let them, and said I would tell Lantash to stop before I felt it went too far.

But I let myself get caught up in it, I enjoyed the dance, enjoyed being close to Samantha, enjoyed the kissed and caresses...

Part of me just wanted to let go and be with her. Mate with her, which Lantash wanted very much, and which Samantha wanted to, I think.

I have no one else to blame for letting it go as far as it did, but I am relieved we didn't mate with her. I would have hated myself if I had betrayed Jolinar and Rosha's memory by being with another woman so quickly.

Yes, I have to accept that I desire her, but I can control that desire. I am sure part of it is just because it has been so long since I mated with anyone.

Then...Samantha is  _very_  attractive...and intelligent...and kind...and...

I sigh. It is a good thing we are going on a mission now, so I can think of something else. Doing physical training, for instance, would probably be too tempting, too frustrating, right now.

 

* * *

Sam POV

There were no time yesterday to pick up clothes for today's mission, so we are going to do that today.

It is mid-afternoon. Earlier, I ate a nice lunch with Martouf and Lantash, and we were soon talking together well again, forgetting any awkwardness from yesterday. I don't regret kissing them, or touching them the way I did, and I am certain Lantash doesn't either. Martouf seemed a bit tense when we started talking today, but he is thankfully back to being himself.

I also suspect some part of him is feeling guilty for liking to kiss me - or so I hope. That he liked kissing me, and maybe wants me, despite not wanting to admit it, even to himself. 

After that, I have spent a few hours with Freya and Anise. We are becoming good friends, and there is always something interesting she is working on.

We will leave on the mission to Wolkar early evening, shortly after eating dinner. Martouf explained to me earlier that the location of the chaapa'ai on that world is such that they are several hours behind us. We intend to arrive just after noon there, so we will have time to find a suitable place where we can wait for the meeting with the operative.

The town where we are meeting has a busy market place, which means stranger will not seem out of place. I must admit I am looking forward to seeing this market. Martouf made it seem like it would be interesting, exotic, and full of fascinating stuff.

Daniel will be so envious when I tell him about it!

I look up as Martouf/Lantash step into the laboratory where I have been working with Freya/Anise.

"Hi, Martouf!" I say, hoping I am getting it right - I feel embarrassed whenever I guess wrong and it is the other one who is in control, even though they both claim they don't mind, and that since Martouf is usually in control, people often just address them that way until they know who is in control.

"Hello, Samantha." He smiles at me. "Are you in the middle of something, or may I intrude?"

"Sure, no problem! I'm just looking at the crystal structure of these tunnel crystals. It's fascinating stuff, but I can continue when we're back from the mission."

Martouf nods. "In that case, we should go and find clothes and other things that we need for the mission later today."

"I'm coming." I get up. "Buy, Anise, Freya - see you in a few days!"

**"Certainly. Good luck on the mission, Samantha."** Anise says.

 

* * *

" **Try this one. I believe it will fit."**  the Tok'ra in charge of the commissary today says. His name is Fiplow, and I remember from Jolinar that he is a no-nonsense kind of guy, with a practical-joker host. Odd combo, but I think I am relieved the symbiote is in control.

Martouf mentioned something about people not liking when the host had control when they were working here - something about giving people weird clothes and gadgets that started laughing. Yes, I think I like that Fiplow is in control.

"Thanks." I take the dress and the other things, and goes behind some boxes to change. There is no fitting room, as the Tok'ra seem to not mind being naked in front of each other. I need to get used to that. Then maybe I can take a dip in one of those wonderful pools of theirs, instead of bathing in my own small bathroom with only a shower.

I try the dress on, and I see what Martouf and Lantash meant when they said that the clothing suitable for Wolkar is similar to what people wore in Britain during the late medieval times - or perhaps early Renaissance.

Aside from a robe, the complete costumes consists of: underwear - including a kind of bra made of linen, a thin chemise, an underrobe - made of long, white silk that hugs my body softly, thin stockings with a garter, soft shoes in a colour matching the robe.

The robe is long and quite modest - with exception of the neckline which plunges fairly deeply, and leaves the upper part of my breasts bare. It is tight-fitting at the top, with a wider skirt. The colour is a stunning blue.

Over the robe, I put on a cloak in a dark blue. Then I step out from behind the boxes so the others can see.

"Wow!" Martouf exclaims.

"You like it?" I ask, happily.

**"It suits you very well."** Fiplow tells me, in a serious tone.

"Very well indeed!" Martouf smiles.

Martouf bows his head and gives Lantash control.

" **You are beautiful, Samantha, and that outfit merely enhances it."**  His eyes sparkles as he looks at me.

"Thanks!" I smile at him. "Aren't you going to try that on?" I point at the outfit he is holding.

He raises an eyebrow, then grins. " **Of course!"**

While Fiplow goes to fetch some other things we need - valuables to trade, among other things - Lantash starts taking off the clothing he is currently wearing.

I feel myself blushing, but he gives me a smile as if he is daring me to look, so I do. When I realize he has no problems with nudity at all, and is going to take off  _all_  his clothing, I avert my eyes. "Say when I can look."

" **You can look now. Do you not want to see me without clothing? Was that not why you asked me to try on the costume?"**  Lantash asks.

"I...well, mostly to see how you looked in the outfit, but..." I lower my voice. "I guess also to see you with...less clothing on."

**"I do have _less_  clothing on now. As in no clothing."**

"Yes, that is definitely true!" I look up, and since he is standing there before me, completely nude, and completely uncaring about that fact, I do look at him. He raises am eyebrow at me and has a mischievous smile.

My cheeks are hot as I allow myself to look at him from head to toe, paying special attention to his chest, his flat stomach... looking further down... where I immediately notice he is not so unaffected by my gaze as he is pretending to be! He has a rather impressive erection, which has the effect of making me horny - and worried - at the same time.

I look at his strong legs, and he then turns around and picks up his clothing, meanwhile giving me a fantastic view of his strong, firm ass.

Okay, horny is  _definitely_  the right word! And we are standing here in the commissary! Fiplow could return at any time! Or some other Tok'ra could walk in!

Lantash does not seem worried, and leisurely puts on the clothes. He finishes just as Fiplow returns carrying an armload of stuff.

" **What do you think?"**

"You look good. Handsome."

" **But you prefer me naked?"**

"Um, I like that too." I admit. I feel my cheeks heat again.

Fiplow grins at us. " **Welcome to the Tok'ra, Samantha. It takes some getting used to for others, I suppose...** " He winks at me. " **But I expect you will like it.** "

Are they all naughty scoundrels? "Uh, yes..." I tell him.

**"We should not tease Samantha."** Lantash decides, his eyes sparkling at me.

I shake my head and grin. "I can take it. Tau'ri females are tough!"

He nods. " **I have no doubt."** He turns to Fiplow. " **Let us see what else you have found for us."**


	18. Chapter 18

Sam POV

We are finally on the way on our mission! I am both apprehensive, and very much looking forward to it. A mission, with only me and Martouf/Lantash! Unfortunately it will be a short mission - only about a day, if all goes well, and we get contact with the Tok'ra operative.

Still, I look forward to spending some more time with Martouf and Lantash!

I am dressed in the blue outfit with a cloak that the Tok'ra have found for me. While more modest than what I wore on the last mission, it looks very good on me, and I have noticed both Martouf and Lantash looking. I like his clothes too, though I still think of how he looked naked, when he decided to throw a show for me while changing clothes!

We are only lightly armed. We each carry a knife - mine is hidden, while Martouf's is obvious in his belt. We also each have a zat'nik'tel in our bags. Aside from that, Martouf/Lantash have a healing device, we have valuables to pay for whatever we need, and we have the medicinal herbs that we are going to trade.

Martouf dials the address to the planet - Wolkar - that we are going to.

Wolkar, here we come!

 

* * *

It is just around noon when we arrive, just as expected. The weather is nice, and we walk slowly towards the nearest town, following a meandering path through first a grassy area with shrubs, and then a small forest. It is late spring, and everything is green, there are flowers everywhere, and birds are singing in the sky.

It is a wonderful place, and I forget for a moment that there is a Goa'uld in charge of this world.

I take Martouf's hand, and he gives mine a squeeze. We walk on holding hands.

The town is not far away, and it takes us around half and hour before we can see it, when we exit the forest. To the east, which is on our right as we walk here, are some large mountains. I estimate the distance to the foothills to be maybe 3-4 miles only, through the same light forest we walked through, which stretches all along the east side of the town.

To the other side are great fields, some of them with cows or goats, and others with some sort of grain, and yet others with vegetables of various kinds.

"It looks like they grow enough food." I remark.

Martouf nods. "They do, but there is a large population, and many of them live in poverty. They do not always have the time to look after their fields, as there are also naquadah mines and gold mines in the mountains. Everyone works there part time. Except for those who are traders, of course. There is a huge market in this town, much larger than the population would merit, because people come here from many worlds. It is a place the Tok'ra use often for being supplies, and for purchasing various types of clothing or jewellery for our costumes."

"Sounds interesting. I look forward to seeing it."

"We will first go to find a place to stay, should the operative be late, or unable to make the meet today. Then I thought we could go to the market. There is much to look at, both for purchasing, as well as various kinds of entertainment. There are several good places to eat as well." Martouf smiles at me. "As we mentioned earlier, we also thought we could buy some jewellery for you. It would look good on you, and also be good for our cover story, as well-off traders."

"Awesome! But I didn't bring anything to pay with - and Earth money isn't worth anything here anyway."

"No, but that does not matter. I have brought more than enough."

"You don't have to pay for me."

"You are a guest of the Tok'ra. One thing we do  _not_  lack are valuables."

"Right, you told me it is expensive to set up operatives as Goa'uld."

"That too. As I said, we mine all we need and more with tunnel crystals."

"The Tok'ra are rich. You certainly doesn't show it, living in quite simple quarters, and wearing clothing that would work for a poor peasant. No offense."

"None taken. The lifestyle suits us, and makes it easier to blend in." Martouf gives me a wry grin. "There are probably also those who thinks it helps remind us that we are not Goa'uld."

I nod. "I understand, I think."

We are getting close to the town.

"We should not talk more of the Tok'ra or the Goa'uld. Remember, we are traders." Martouf says.

"But we are just using our own names, right?"

"Yes, no one here knows us, so it doesn't matter." He hesitates. "One other thing - we can either pretend you are my sister or my mate...wife. I do not believe they would accept that you are my friend, or my colleague. This world - like many others - are regrettably somewhat unsophisticated, and finds the idea that women can do the same thing as men, to be unacceptable."

"I...think wife would work better than sister." I say quickly. I want to be able to kiss him!

 

* * *

We have found an inn, and Martouf has paid for a room - we are sharing a room, since that is safest. He registered me as his wife, which I really liked!

We got a nice room, and there we left some of our luggage - mostly the extra clothing we brought, should we have to stay the night.

The room is not much bigger than my quarters at the base, but it is nicely furnished, and there is a big bed. I smile as I look at it, fantasizing about me and Martouf and Lantash in it...

"Would you like to take a walk to the market and see it?" Martouf asks.

Pushing the naughty thoughts aside, I nod. "Yes, I would love that!"


	19. Chapter 19

Sam POV

The market is fantastic! The biggest I have ever seen anywhere - on Earth or offworld! There are stores selling all imaginable kinds of things - food of any type from any culture, clothing, jewelry, decorative items - big and small, musical instruments, weapons - though some types can only be bought by Goa'uld Martouf says, simply anything you can imagine is for sale here!

Including animals... and human slaves, young and old, male and female. Also sex slaves, very obviously.

That is hard for me, seeing people that are sold as slaves. Martouf gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and pull me in another direction, away from the slaves.

"I wish slavery was illegal on all planets!" I exclaim.

"I very much agree, but that is unfortunately far in the future." Martouf looks unhappy. "Come, let us get something to eat?"

I nod. "Thank you, I'd like that."

"Any preferences? There are probably thirty different eateries just connected with the market. They have food from many different cultures."

I shake my head. "No, you pick something you like." I smile at him, looking forward to his choice.

Martouf nod. "There are many good options, but..." He considers. "This way, then."

We end up in a place that makes food that resembles Indian food. I get a dish that is spicy, but not too hot. It is delicious. Some kind of fowl, with a spicy gravy, and nuts sprinkled over it. Martouf picks another dish, with a different gravy, and we end up sharing the food. They serve rice with the dishes, and a kind of bread much like naan bread on Earth.

I agrees to Martouf's suggestion of wine, even though it seems a bit early for that. He picks a wonderful red wine, which resembles Earth red wines, but has a taste not quite like anything I have ever tried. It is strong, and perfect for the food.

"This was wonderful!" I tell him, meaning it.

He smile at me. "Do you want dessert? They have a kind of pudding which is very good."

I consider it for a moment, but then regretfully shakes my head. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm too full. Maybe another time?"

"I am very full as well. We can certainly go here again some other time."

We sit and chat for a little while, drinking a fragrant tea the owner serves for us. Eventually, we get up, and Martouf pays for the food, before we leave to explore the market some more.

* * *

"I think these would look lovely on you, Samantha." Martouf says, holding the very expensive looking jewellery against me."

"They are beautiful, but..." I want to argue that they are way more expensive than anything I would be able to afford on Earth. They would probably cost me a year's salary.

"Try them on!" the salesman urges.

A little reluctantly I do. Martouf helps me put on the necklace, and I then put on the matching armband and finger ring as well. Then Martouf put the earrings on me. I look in the mirror. The workmanship is fantastic! Delicate gold and silver wires weave together in a beautiful pattern. The necklace has a large pendant made of sapphire, which glints off the light. The earrings and the finger ring has smaller sapphires of the same colour. It is all beautiful, almost unreal.

"Wow! I don't know what to say! I love it!" I stare at myself.

Martouf smiles widely. "The sapphires are almost exactly the colour of your eyes, Samantha. They suit you very well."

He is correct. They are a perfect match, as if made for me. I nod slowly. "Yes..."

"Have you decided?" Asks the salesman, eagerly.

Martouf nods. "Yes, we will buy the set."

* * *

"The jewellery is fantastic. Beautiful... but so expensive! On Earth... this would be worth a fortune." I say.

"You look beautiful, Samantha. However beautiful the jewellery is, it pales compares to you." Martouf smiles at me, and for a moment we look into each others eyes. He catch himself, and clears his voice, blushing a little. "Do not worry about the price. I told you it was not a problem, and it is not like Earth out here. You look perfect for the role - as the wife of a rich merchant."

I suppose I do. The clothes certainly fit the jewellery. Martouf is well dressed as well. "Maybe we should get some jewellery for you too. Or doesn't men wear jewellery here?" I smile. Martouf looked like he is attracted to me as well. But he is still not ready to admit it.

"They do." He smiles again.

"Then let's find something for you? An armband, perhaps?"

We go in search of that, and soon finds a nice armband and a necklace for him. It suits him.

* * *

"When are we meeting this... uh, friend of yours?" I ask, knowing I am not to allude to the Tok'ra.

We have just returned to the inn, and Martouf has joined me after talking briefly to the inn keeper.

"Later tonight, probably, if all goes well. I have put out word that I am selling medicinal herbs, and which kinds I have brought. The inn keeper tells me that three people have expressed interest. Two are clearly just locals interested in buying - the inn keeper recognized one as a doctor and one as a trader. They third he did not know, but said he had called himself Ra'nor." Martouf explains as we walk up to our room.

"And who is 'Ra'nor'? Does it mean anything to you?"

Martouf unlocks and opens the door to our rooms and we enter. When he has shut it behind us, he answers. "A cover name, almost certainly. Ra'nor was the name of the planet where there was a great battle between the early Tok'ra and several System Lords."

I nod. "So that's probably the Tok'ra agent. Do you know their name?"

"Yes. Trilkas." Martouf say. "I do not know him well, but I can recognize him."

"Okay." I look out the window. "It's not long until sunset. Do we just wait for him?"

"The inn keeper said the two others would come to trade at sunset, so I will meet with them first. Then we will wait until Trilkas arrives at the inn."

* * *

We spent a couple hours talking, then the inn keeper came to get Martouf. The two locals had both arrived, and Martouf went to talk to them, bringing with him some of the herbs.

It was perhaps a hour later when he returned.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"They each bought some of the medicinal herbs we brought. I believe they are now convinced I am a fool." Martouf smiled crookedly.

"Why?"

"The negotiations could have taken a very long time, and I did not risk them still being here when Trilkas arrives. So, I agreed to a price that was quite low."

I nod, smiling. "I understand. Well, I guess we can hope they let their customers buy the medicine cheaper in return."

"We can hope, though I doubt it." Martouf says, ruefully.

Martouf goes and orders some sweet tea and the inn's specialty, apple pie with vanilla cream, and soon we are talking and enjoying the good food while we wait for Trilkas.

I must admit I hope it will be a long time before he shows up!


	20. Chapter 20

Sam POV

It's almost two hours later, when Trilkas arrives.

"You're sure it's him?" I ask, a little nervously.

"I'm sure." Martouf smiles reassuringly at me. He wait a little longer, while Trilkas goes to talk to the inn keeper. Martouf is not supposed to know how 'Ra'nor' looks, of course.

A few moments later, the inn keeper come to our table. "The man interested in buying medicinal herbs from you has arrived, good sir." He points. "It is the tall man by the counter over there, the one with the red hair."

"Sounds good. I was beginning to fear he had changed his mind." Martouf says, pretending to be a little annoyed with having to wait. He picks up the bags of herbs, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I do not believe it will be long."

I nod. "Good. I'll wait for you."

"It is late. You should go and prepare for bed. I will join you soon," Martouf says.

I know this makes sense, particularly for the roles we're playing, and the inn keeper is still nearby, so I had better agree. "Okay. See you soon, sweetie."

I watch him walk over to Trilkas. I am suddenly getting a bad feeling about this, but I don't know why. I shouldn't. There's no reason. This is considered an easy mission, with little danger. Indeed, that's why I was allowed to come. I force myself to relax, telling myself Martouf and Lantash know how to handle the situation, and I get up from the table and leave the room.

* * *

It is almost two hours later when Martouf comes back to the room.

I have bathed, enjoying the fact that this inn is close to a natural hot spring. I have put on a night gown and is about to go to bed. The nice large big bed - and fantasize about Martouf joining me there. We are sharing the room, but I know we are going to just sleep there. Martouf is still not ready to move on, despite the fact that Lantash obviously loves me and wants me - and that Martouf obviously desires me. And has a crush on me, I think.

At least I hope so.

It will make for a frustrating night, though, sharing the bed without doing anything else.

I look at Martouf - he seems worried.

"Martouf?" I ask.

He looks to me. "Samantha... I think you should get dressed." He smiles, but his smile is not as wide as usual. "I do like your nightgown. It suits you well."

I blush a little, then take notice of what he said. "Why should I dress again?" I frown. "What is wrong?"

"I am not sure if we are in danger. I talked to Trilkas, and he gave me the information. However, he thinks his position may have been compromised, and just when he left, he saw someone he thinks works at Maccan's court."

"Morrigan's vassal."

"Yes. Trilkas pretends to be a minor Goa'uld, an underling at Maccan's court. It has served him well, and he has quite a lot of responsibilities, because Maccan prefers to spend his time on slave girls and parties. That means Trilkas is the one handling most of his affairs, and receives all the communications from Morrigan. This has given the Tok'ra access to a lot of information and intelligence reports." Martouf sighs. "It also means that Trilkas's appearance is getting well known, and he risk being seen by someone who recognizes him. If Maccan hears of our meeting, he may become highly suspicious. We should leave the planet immediately, before Maccan decides to guard the chaapa'ai and look for us."

"I'll get dressed quickly."

"Do that - meanwhile, I will use the facilities. That will also give you some privacy."

* * *

A short time later, I am dressed. Martouf exits the bathroom, and we are ready to leave.

I get the feeling that someone is watching us when we leave the inn, but I suspect I am just being paranoid.

The streets are not empty - it is a pretty big city, with a huge market, and there are always people coming and going. This is a good thing now, because we can easier hide in a big crowd.

We leave the town and soon reach the light forest. Now, in the darkness, it seems more foreboding than it did during the day, when it looked really pleasant. I remember how nice it was walking slowly through it, holding Martouf's hand.

Now we are walking through it quickly, in silence.

We exit the forest, and it does not take long before ahead of us in the strong moonlight we can make out the Stargate. I let out a breath I had not known I had been holding when I see that there are no guards on the open area around it.

However, before we can cross the last stretch, Martouf freeze.

"What?" I ask.

"Listen!"

We stop and I strain my ears. Then I hear it - behind us. "Oh, god!"

"Jaffa." Martouf says. I can hear the worry in his voice.

We gauge the distance to the Stargate and the time it will take to dial. It sounds like a lot of Jaffa, and we are not armed to take them on. It's only about half a mile, but the Jaffa will be upon us before that.

But if can't get to the Stargate and dial out, where can we hide? There is only some bushes here - the light forest is behind us, and we have to go through the Jaffa to get there. The moonlight is much too strong for us to avoid being seen.

"No choice but to try and make it to the Stargate!" I decide.

We run for it, gambling the Jaffa is making too much noise to hear us, and that we will be able to dial before they turn they reach the top of the hill and have a clear view of the area around the Stargate.

I am not happy about our odds!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the long wait. First, I didn't really know how to continue this story, and then I got computer problems. I lost all my WIPs, and all the chapters I had written, and all my plot bunnies. All gone. Attempts at recovering the hard drive was only partially successful, and not for anything that had to do with my fic. I've gotten a computer again, but for a long time my interest in reading or writing fic has been gone after all I had written just went poof.
> 
> I'm hoping to get back to writing again, kick starting things with a Stargate SG-1 rewatch. And writing this chapter, which is mostly the same I had originally written. Or at least it contains the same ideas I originally had for the chapter, as far as I remember.
> 
> I will try to finish this story first, and then continue to the other WIPs I have. Again, sorry, and thanks for being patient with me.

Sam POV

Martouf has entered maybe four symbols on the DHD when we hear the angry shouts of a Jaffa. Martouf ignores him and continues dialling while I pull out my zat. However, before I can fire at our enemies, the Jaffa throw something at us.

"Watch out!" I yell.

Martouf and I both dive for safety, but we are caught in the explosion anyway and all becomes dark.

* * *

I don't know how long has passed when I wake up. It is completely dark, wherever we are.

"Martouf?" I call, nervous.

"I am here, Samantha," he answers, calming me somewhat.

"Where are we?"

"In a Goa'uld holding cell. We were hit by a shock grenade."

So it probably isn't dark, I'm blind - but fortunately just temporarily.

"Can you see anything? We're alone, or what?"

"I can see," he confirms. "Lantash has neutralized the effect of the shock grenade already. There is no one else here."

I nod and scramble to sit up. I immediately feel Martouf's hands on me, helping me sit against the wall. He sit down beside me. I fumble for his hand and find it, squeezing it. He squeeze it back.

After a few moments he puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean against him. It is nice, and if the situation wasn't so dire I would be happy.

We sit like this for some time.

"Will anyone come for us? I mean, will Trilkas get us out?" I look towards him even if all I see is darkness. Well, that isn't true. The darkness is slowly lifting, being replaced by grey now.

"I very much fear that he is currently being interrogated by Maccan. Since the Jaffa were sent to guard the chaapa'ai and captured us, an agent of Maccan probably watched my meeting with Trilkas. I am sorry, Samantha, but we are unlikely to be saved." He gives my hand another squeeze. "It is my fault. We should not have taken such a dangerous mission with you."

"It wasn't supposed to be a dangerous mission, and it's not like I don't go out into dangerous situations often, with my team," I insist.

"I am well aware, Samantha, and I was not implying that you are not brave. I know you are, and a skilled warrior."

A moment pass, and then he speaks again - or rather Lantash does. " **Samantha. Soon they will come for us. There is no way to avoid them learning I am Tok'ra, and since you are with me, you will be considered a Tok'ra ally."**

He takes both my hands and kneels before, I think. The grey is lifting and turning white - and I believe I see movement.

" **If there was anything I could do to spare you the torture, I would."** He continues.

"I know, Lantash. I don't blame either you or Martouf."

He nods, I think. The blurry movement I see matches that at least.

" **There is so much I wanted to talk to you about Samantha. So much I wanted to say."**

He leans in and captures my mouth with his, and the kiss is different from the others we have shared. Instead of being passionate, it is full of love. He pulls back abruptly as we hear someone by the door.

" **It will not make things easier if they know of our feelings for each other,"** Lantash quickly whispers.

Feelings? He just admitted having feelings for me! Why is this the thing I focus on as Jaffa enters the cell and pulls us both along?

* * *

I see light and blurry figures as we are forced to walk through what I think are long corridors. My heart is beating fast with fear for what will happen to us. I find myself longing to see Martouf's beautiful face at least one more time before we are killed, but the effect from the shock grenade has not yet worn off completely.

Of course, it is likely that even if we die, it will not be the end. This Goa'uld most likely has a sarcophagus.

My vision clears quickly now and when we reach some large doors that opens for us, it is close enough to normal that I can see the bloody figure of a man being carried out between two Jaffa. He is not moving, and either dead or close to it. It is Trilkas, the undercover Tok'ra. I shudder.

We are forced down to our knees in front of an arrogant looking man, sitting on a large, golden throne, inlaid with jewels. Tasteless.

I look up at the figure on the throne. It's a youngish looking man, with short dark hair and a golden complexion. He is very attractive, as most Goa'uld are. Unfortunately the attraction is marred by a vicious grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

His eyes flashes as he looks at Martouf. " **Tok'ra. I should have known. The traitor Na'on met with you, _conspired_ with you! Well you shall both regret this! I will make you tell me _everything_ you know - and then you will die. But not until you beg me to kill you!" ** He makes a short laugh that causes a chill down my back.

So Na'on is the name Trilkas used as undercover. Of course, he couldn't use that when he met with Martouf - not that the precaution had helped him. Or us. I wonder if he is being revived in a sarcophagus.

"I will never tell you anything!" Martouf insists.

" **Coward! Hiding behind your host!"**

"My symbiote does not consider you worthy of his attention!"

Maccan immediate raises his hand devices and sends out a short burst of energy, pushing Martouf several feet back. " **I will not be insulted by a human host!"**

Martouf glares at him as he pulls himself up from the floor, only to be pushed down on his knees before Maccan by one of the Jaffa.

" **The Tok'ra will address me himself or I will torture you - and your beautiful companion - to death, just for the fun of it! Then I will revive you both and torture you some more, before I take her to my bed!"**

Martouf's eyes flash as Lantash takes control. **"You will leave Samantha alone, cursed Goa'uld!"**

Maccan cackles. " **So you care for her! Excellent! That will make this so much more fun! I should have known the Tok'ra are perverts and are attracted to mere humans!"**

Crap! Why could Lantash not keep his temper? Though part of me is flattered, even if I fear this will only make things worse. I throw him a look, and his expression is apologetic.

How are we going to get out of this mess?


	22. Chapter 22

Sam POV

I slowly wake up and try to remember where I am and what has happened. I feel someone beside me, their warm body pressing against mine. I hear a grinding sound, and suddenly the person beside me moves. Harsh voices above me, us. I listen to them, immediately fearful.

"They are healed. Lord Maccan wants them in the cell until he has interrogated the traitor Na'on!"

"Good, let us get them there quickly. It is dinner time and I am hungry."

I open my eyes and see as they grab hold of a confused Martouf and roughly pull him out of the sarcophagus. Because that is what this is. We have both been placed in the same sarcophagus, probably because we were both killed and this Goa'uld only has one sarcophagus.

 **"Let go of me!"** Lantash complains.

"Silence, Tok'ra!" one of the Jaffa barks. "Grab the female too. We can't wait for them to get steady on their legs."

I have managed to sit up, and now strong hands pull me ungently from the sarcophagus. My legs are wobbly when I stand, but at least I don't fall. I look at Lantash who is standing a few feet before me, a Jaffa on each side of him. He doesn't look unsteady at all, merely angry.

The Jaffa give us each a push, and we start walking. Fortunately, it doesn't take long before the grogginess disappears. It _hurts_ when the Jaffa hit me!

We enter out into a corridor, and at the other end another couple of Jaffa is approaching us, with Trilkas between them. Lantash lets out a low whistle, and then everything descends into chaos.

Lantash allows himself to slip to the ground, surprising the Jaffa. I see Trilkas do the same. The Jaffa shouts angrily at them to stop and get up again, but instead Lantash somehow swipes out the legs under one of the Jaffa, causing him to fall with a heavy thud. Trilkas has already felled one of his guards as well.

Clearly judging me harmless, my two Jaffa guards runs to their friends to help them. That is a mistake! I look around and spot a pole used to keep up some tapestries. I rip it down and hit the nearest Jaffa over the head, as hard as I can. He passes out, and I grab his zat, using it to shoot his colleague, who was also guarding me before. Meanwhile, Lantash and Trilkas is fighting the other guards.

Lantash has gotten his hands on the knife of one of the Jaffa and us using it skillfully. I can't zat any of the Jaffa as long as they are touching Lantash and Trilkas - it would just stun them too. However, it is not long before the two Tok'ra make short work of the guards, and jump up on their feet, both armed with a zat and a knife.

"Wow, nice job, guys!" I tell them, grinning.

" **You as well, Samantha. They were mistaken to underestimate you** ," Lantash says. He turns to Trilkas. " **Is there a way out which is not guarded?** "

" **Follow me,** " Trilkas says.

We run after him, and have just turned the corner when we hear angry shouts from behind.

" **Go that way,** " Trilkas says, pointing. " **Follow the corridor and down the stairs on the right.** **It will lead you to the kitchen. I will stop the Jaffa."**

 **"No, we'll help you,"** Lantash insists, peeking out around the corner and firing at the nearest Jaffa.

Trilkas shoots one too, and so do I. No more is coming right now.

" **More will come."** Trilkas makes an embarrassed grin. " **Also, I need to rescue my lo'tar. He and I are very close. Lovers. Maccan will punish him if I do not save him."**

Lantash nods. " **Understood. Be careful - and hurry after us."**

" **I will. Now run!"** Trilkas urges.

Lantash pulls me along in the direction Trilkas pointed.

"We can't just leave him!" I protest.

" **It is his choice to try and save his lover. If he does not, the man will be tortured to death. I would feel responsible too, and would do the same."**

I can't argue with that, and we hurry through a corridor, meeting only one guard which Lantash shoots before he can react. Then we run down the stairs, and now we can hear the sounds of the kitchen. We are on the right way.

Several of the kitchen slaves cry out in fear when we rush into the kitchen. I realize we probably look a bit worse for the wear, even if we are fully healed, at least. Torn and bloody clothing - which was once of a good quality. A strange sight for them, not doubt.

" **We will not harm you, but you must leave the kitchen at _once_!" ** Lantash orders.

Upon hearing the voice of what they think is a god, they make sounds of surprise and fear, then hurry out, bowing all the way.

Lantash sighs, clearly uncomfortable with their reverence. " **Let's find some food, and possibly some clothing that calls less attention to us. _Quickly_."**

We search through the kitchen and the adjacent storage rooms, filling a bag with bread, cheese, fruit, and dried meat. Lantash grabs a water skin as well. I have found a room where clean clothes and blankets for the kitchen servants are stored, and I call for Lantash.

"What about this?" I ask, holding up a dress in one hand and a pair of pants in the other. Both are clean, but made of coarse material and both patched and faded.

" **Excellent."** He tears off his clothes as fast as possible, and is naked before I have the sense to turn around.

Given the situation, I should do the same, and soon we are both dressed in clothes belonging to the servants. I have on a faded blue dress with a belt made out of braided leather and a pair of sandals and Martouf/Lantash has a shirt and a pair of pants of a similar material to my dress, and soft leather shoes. While I prefer what he wore earlier today, this suits him as well, but then everything does.

Lantash zats the discarded clothing thrice and soon we are off, carrying the bag of food and the waterskin, filled with water, as well as a couple blankets tied together with a rope.

It is not a moment too soon. As we speed through a corridor to a back entrance, we hear the loud voices of Jaffa searching the area behind us. We run faster.

* * *

Outside it is dark, with only the light of a thin, silvery moon. Lucky that it isn't daytime, I guess. We can use the cover of darkness.

I follow Lantash who hurries towards some sheds at the other end of the courtyard. We reach them just as the door behind us opens, light falling from the corridor inside.

We both jump into the shadows of the nearest shed, and stand there, hearts beating fast, hoping we were neither seen nor heard.

"No one out here, master Rio'rk!" one of the Jaffa shouts back into the building.

"Search the courtyard and the buildings outside. The kitchen slaves said they had seen the escapees," a hard voice, probably belonging to Rio'rk, says.

"Crap," I whisper.

Lantash sneaks around the corner and I follow. Where we are we can't be seen, but it will not be long before the Jaffa finds us. I reach for the door to the shed, but Lantash shakes his head and points towards the wall. I nod, agreeing. We have to get out of here, and quickly.

A number of crates are stacked against the wall - extremely lucky, or we wouldn't have been able to get over, I think. Lantash climbs up, as silently and as agile as a cat, and I hand him the bag, the blankets, and the waterskin. He throw all of it over the wall, then beckons for me to join him.

I set one foot on the first crate, and it creaks loudly. _How_ did Lantash get up there without making noises? Tok'ra are surely ninjas!

Afraid the Jaffa have heard me I climb as fast as I can, throwing caution to the wind. Soon I am standing at the top of the swaying pile of boxes. Lantash smiles at me and jumps effortlessly to the top of the wall, and I jump after, almost falling. He grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"There's a moat!" I complain.

" **The Jaffa are coming. Jump!"** Lantash urges.

Hearing shouts behind me I do as he says, and we both jump - splashing into the water a few feet short of the other side. We swim to shore and pick up our things which Lantash has thrown all the way here.

As we run for a treeline that's thankfully there, I think that it was a good thing there weren't any sharp spikes in the moat, as I've read there sometimes is. Not that we had any choice but to chance it, of course.

We reach the trees just as a staff blast zings past my ear, too close for comfort, but without harming me.


	23. Chapter 23

We have run for what feels like forever, then walked for even longer in a cold stream. It is very late night, or perhaps early morning, and it is very cold. I am having a hard time stopping myself from shaking.

Using some thin rope Martouf had grabbed, he has secured the blankets and the bag with food on the back. I am carrying the waterskin in a leather strip across my back. It is heavy, but I know what Martouf is carrying is heavier.

"I saw some mountains in this direction when we stood atop the wall," Martouf says.

"Can't we just go to the Stargate and get out of here?"

"That will be heavily guarded after our escape."

I nod, mostly to myself. "So we're stranded here. For how long do you think?"

"Most likely until Maccan gives up and decides we have escaped - which could be weeks. Hopefully we will be able to find a cave or some other protection against the weather. Another other options is stealing a teltac, but I do not know how easy that will be."

"Wonderful! Just how I pictured spending the next couple weeks! Holed up in a freezing cave. If we're lucky."

"I am sorry, Samantha. I should not have agreed to this mission."

"Nah, I told you. It's not your fault. Just bad luck. Happens to SG-1 all the time, actually," I tell him.

"Actually, there _is_ one other possibility. If Trilkas got away and managed to steal a teltac, then he could pick us up."

"That would be awesome, but how would he find us?" I ask.

"This." Martouf touches a small silvery sphere he has in a leather cord around his neck - jewelry, I had assumed. I've noticed it once or twice before. Come to think of it, I think I've seen my dad wear it once too.

"A necklace?"

"Sorry, I thought someone had mentioned these for you. We should give one to you. They are Tok'ra emergency beacons, which can be activated if you are lost or in need of help. They work through subspace and are encrypted. The Goa'uld will never be able to trace the signal."

"Wow, that's great!"

Martouf nods. "Yes, but it is rare that it is possible to use them without bringing another Tok'ra in harms way. In this case it may help us - I have adjusted the signal so it should only be possible to pick up on the planet, meaning only Trilkas will possibly hear it."

I realize it is a long stretch of luck to hope for, but I am feeling better anyway as we continue walking.

* * *

We continue walking for maybe an hour longer before we reach the foothills of the mountains. By now the sun is rising and it is slowly getting warmer. As well as more dangerous, since we can be seen more easily now.

The terrain is very rocky now, and we are walking through a kind of low canyon now. The stream from before is a purling at the bottom, and we have to take care not to fall into it when walking on the somewhat slippery banks.

"I believe there may be a cave over there. We should investigate. It is too dangerous to continue walking in plain view like this for much longer. Maccan will have sent out deathgliders to search for us already."

We have almost reach the low entrance of what really does look like a cave when we hear the sound of deathgliders approaching from behind.

"Cover!" Martouf shouts.

We both dive for cover under an outcropping of rock which should be large enough to hide us from above. Of course, I manage to step on a slippery patch as I do so, and fall to the ground, sliding down into the water. I let out a cry in surprise - and a yelp of pain as I hit the hard rock.

"Samantha!" Martouf exclaimed.

It is not all bad, as I have at least slid under some bushes that are growing at the bottom of the canyon, and are hidden from the death glider. Of course, I am now completely wet and the water is very cold.

"I'm okay," I call to Martouf. "It's just cold and wet."

"The deathgliders will soon be directly above us. Stay where you are. I will help you out of the water when they have passed."

I remain in the cold water for almost ten minutes while the deathgliders are circling and checking out the area. I am shivering from the cold, but I don't dare move as the shrubbery I am hiding under isn't that big and will probably move weirdly if I move.

Finally the damn gliders fly away, and I can crawl out of the water. Martouf is helping me, which is good, because with wet sandals I am sliding on every part of the bank as soon as I step way from the thin strip of earth around the stream itself.

I am shaking with cold and holding on to Martouf, but we make it to the cave. I am just happy I was carrying the waterskin and not the blankets or the bag of food. I look forward to wrapping up in a _dry_ warm blanket!

* * *

The cave is bigger than I thought, and the entrance can't be seen from above, so it is a good place to hide.

"Undress and wrap yourself in the blankets so you don't get sick from the wet clothing," Martouf says as soon as we are inside.

I nod. "Yes." I hang the waterskin on an outcropping of rock. With the stream outside we won't have trouble getting more water, at least.

"I know Tau'ri are not comfortable with nudity around others." He places both of the blankets on a rock near me and the bag of food beside it. "I will go and see if I can find something to make a torch - and a campfire."

"Thank you." I remove my wet clothing, not actually caring much if he sees me naked. All I think about is getting warm.

Martouf returns after a little while and by then I am wrapped up in both blankets, my wet clothing draped over a rock. I am still shaking, somehow unable to get warm.

He is carrying a torch, which he fastens in a crevice in the rockface. "I found some dry wood and grass further in the cave. I will bring it here and make a fire so you can get warm. He looks at me worriedly.

I nod, shivering. "Thanks."

It doesn't take long before he returns, carrying an armload of firewood which he arranges in the soft sand. He leaves again, and I look after him. Now with the torch lit I can see most of the main cave. It's maybe 30 feet by 35 feet or so. Because the entrance curves, the light from outside couldn't reach the corners before. I now see where it is Martouf was going - there is apparently an opening behind a cliff at the back of the cave which he can go through into another cave, perhaps. He returns from back there now.

"Wha... what's back there?" I ask through chattering teeth.

"A short corridor and a larger cave. There is a pond furthest in, which makes me wonder if it is connected to the stream outside. Probably."

I nod.

"Sorry." He hurries to the dry wood and adds the kindling and some dry grass, then lights it - with his zat.

"Wow, I... I didn't know... you could do that."

"You can. Come, Samantha and get warm."

I go to sit on a rock beside the fire. "Thanks." It feels nice.

I feel Martouf's hands on my shoulders and he starts rubbing me - to help me get warm, I realize. I close my eyes, and I am slowly starting to feel warmer. "I'm almost warm - thank you."

"Then I will go and fetch some more dry grass to make a softer bed. You need to sleep."

"So do you," I murmur, feeling sleepy in the warmth. "Could you hand me some of that food, by the way?"

"I am a fool." He smiles. "Lantash has told me for a while that we need food - we are hungry as well."

He goes and finds bread, cheese, and dry meat, and cuts some using a knife he had swiped. He hands me a quite acceptable sandwich then sets to work making one for himself. Soon we are both munching contentedly, alternating with clunks of water from the waterskin. Food, warmth - and the wonderful company of the sexiest man I could dream of.

I am beginning to feel this is not such a bad mission after all!


	24. Chapter 24

After we have eaten, Martouf has gathered what grass he could find, and used it to make a soft place to sleep, far enough from the fire that it won't be dangerous, but close enough for warmth. While he makes the bed, using one of the blankets on top of the grass, I go outside to find a place to relieve myself. All is quiet, but I dare not stay out there for long. I also start freezing immediately, so I hurry back inside where the fire assures the air is at least tepid. More than that you can't ask for without covering the entrance.

I gratefully crawl to bed, snuggling under the blanket, shivering a little. "Come join me - it's warmer that way, and you need sleep too," I say.

"I should keep guard," he argues.

"What will you do if a group of Jaffa come? We can't escape anywhere - besides, you said yourself it's unlikely they will be able to find this cave from the gliders and they won't send out people to search the entire mountains."

He hesitates, then nods. "You are correct. Lantash tells me I am a fool. I will join you in a moment. You are certain you do not mind?"

I smile. "I am certain."

* * *

We are both lying in the bed, huddled close together so the blanket will cover us both. Martouf is lying very close to me, holding me in his arms. I am warm again and feeling wonderful.

I am also naked, and he is only wearing his underwear, so my mind is quickly pulling my body along towards the gutter. Martouf is clearly affected as well, if the large bulge that presses again my ass is anything to judge by.

A fantasy from Jolinar is playing out again in my mind. She was once stranded much like this, together with Martouf and Lantash, and they made passionate love on just such a bed made of grass, The smell of the grass, coupled with the scent of Martouf, coupled with his body against my naked body... is making things difficult. I feel myself grow wet and horny. It would be so easy...

I try to push the thought aside. Martouf wants to wait, so we will wait, but I am not sure I will get any sleep! I cannot sleep without a hot kiss from them, though, as bad an idea as that probably is.

* * *

Martouf POV

How wonderful it is to hold Samantha like this! I close my eyes and just enjoy the feeling of her close to me. It has been so long since I held anyone, and Samantha is... She is my friend, perhaps... in time more, but I know Lantash feels more than friendship for her already now. Certainly lust, probably love. I am not ready for that, but I will admit to myself at least that I am... tempted.

~ **Samantha is in our arms, Martouf. Naked! I have longed for this! I so want to...~**

~I know what you want! Your lecherous thoughts are not exactly subtle!~

~ **I love her! Yes, I also want to mate with her, and I think you do too!~**

~I don't want to talk about it. Not yet.~ I tell Lantash. ~I just want to sleep.~

Lantash snorts. ~ **Good luck with that! Our shaft is so hard it is starting to ache. I am sure Samantha can feel the state of our arousal.~**

~You must control our reaction!~ I beg, desperate.

Samantha makes a soft sound and moves in my arms, incidentally causing her butt to rub against my shaft. For a moment I forget everything else, and embarrassingly makes an instinctive thrust against her.

Lantash makes a mental 'sigh' and takes control. I feel relief. Whatever happens, at least I am not to blame. I also feel shame at thinking so. How can I just leave it to Lantash to fight against this desire? When a growing part of me don't even want to resist Samantha?

* * *

Lantash POV

I hold Samantha in my arms. She again sigh softly and move against me. Move her naked body against mine. She cannot doubt the reaction she is having on me. I want her so much, love her so much.

My shaft is hard, every breath I take brings the sweet smell of Samantha - and of her arousal. My heart is beating fast, and the blood is burning in my veins. Every instinct is telling me to mate with her, to sink my aching shaft into her and ride us both to completion. The only think I want more than my own pleasure is hers.

I cannot sleep like this!

" **Samantha..."** I speak, my voice hoarse. I intend to tell her - I do not know what.

Suddenly she turns in my arms and in the low light I see her smile seductively. "Kiss me, Lantash. Let me kiss you before we sleep."

As inadvisable as agreeing to that is, I cannot tell her no. Our lips meet before I have thought it through, and everything else ceases to be of importance.

* * *

Sam POV

I push my tongue into Lantash's mouth, deepening the kiss. It is wonderful, and I can't think of anything but how wonderful it is, and how much I want them. I slide a hand down to his ass, and squeeze it, enjoying the firmness. I caress his naked back, running my hand up to his neck. I drape one leg over him and push as close to him as possible, trapping his very large erection between us and he gasps into my mouth.

For a moment I realize what I am doing, and realize _I should stop,_ but I cannot. I want him so much! I am not sure if I am Sam or if I am Jolinar, but right now I do not care. I am with the men I love and desire. Desire, so much...

I know _exactly_ how to touch his neck so as to bring Lantash the most pleasure, and I press my fingers deftly to the right spots. My other hand sneaks down between us to fondle his shaft.

Lantash makes a groan and suddenly I find myself on my back, pushed down into the bed. His strong hands caress my naked body. He cups my breasts as he kisses me passionately. I let out a moan and throw my arms around him, hugging him to me.

" **My wonderful Samantha,"** he murmurs hoarsely. " **How I have dreamt of this!"**

He tears off his underpants and carelessly flings them aside. He slips a hand down between my legs and starts pleasuring me.

"Lantash, Martouf!" I pant, suddenly desperately in need. "I want you! Please, I need you... need you _in_ me!"

He gasps, and I feel the hot tip of his hardness against my wet entrance. Moments later I get what I want, when he thrusts into me, and for a long time nothing exists but love and pleasure.

* * *

When I wake up it is late night or very early morning. At first I don't remember what has happened or where I am, but then I feel Martouf's warm body close to me and hear his even breathing as he sleeps. I smile happily and snuggle up close to him, falling asleep again.

It is morning when I wake up, having heard some noise. I groggily open my eyes and looks for Martouf, and realizes he is not in the bed with me. "Martouf?" I call.

" **Good morning, Samantha,** " Lantash answers, smiling at me. " **I was going to wake you."**

"Good morning, Lantash," I tell him, smiling back. I pull the blanket around me and gets up. "Martouf is still asleep?" I walk up to him and give him a warm kiss, which he returns, somewhat awkwardly and less enthusiastic than what I had hoped. "Do you regret what happened?"

" **No, Samantha. Never!"** Lantash shakes his head, and takes my hands, squeezing them firmly, but the smile has disappeared. Finally, he says what is on his mind, " **No. But Martouf... is troubled. Unhappy."**

I groan and realize immediately why. I feel so stupid. "Because we made love. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I mean, I'm not sorry we did it, but I am sorry we did... given the circumstances. I knew Martouf was not ready, I just... forgot. Hoped he had changed his mind." I look down and feel angry at myself. Ashamed. "I'm so sorry. He must hate me."

" **No, Samantha, he does not! He blames himself as much as he blames me."** Lantash sighs. " **He needs time to think... and we need to talk, but right now you should get dressed. Trilkas is here to pick us up. He landed his teltac nearby and we have to hurry before we are discovered by the Jaffa. They are still searching by deathglider."**


End file.
